Prisms
by writingnsecret
Summary: Following the death of her beloved Gran, Bella Swan finds herself CEO of Swan Publishing. She expects the whispers and snickers from her colleagues about her questionable experience but what she doesn't plan on are the secrets and scandals threatening to destroy her grandmothers legacy. Edward Cullen knows two things about his boss... she's smoking hot and she's hiding something.
1. Chapter 1 (Shitheads & Stereotypes)

A/N: For those of you reading my first fanfic_, There you are_, I'm sorry to say its on hold for a bit. There are so many people reading it but I'm barely getting any reviews so I've sort of lost my steam on it. This story however will not leave me alone! Edward and Bella are relentless in wanting their story told so here it is...Reviews are like my own personal brand of heroine...help this rhetorical junkie out:)

-Edward-

_I love my job...I love my job...I love my job._

"Why in the fuck would she schedule the kickoff the weekend of my birthday?_"_

_Apparently she was unaware it was a national holiday._ I look to Alice and beg her with my eyes to stay quiet.

"Come on James it's New York City not the desert. You'll be done by early afternoon and free to do what you want for the rest of the weekend."

"Fix it Cullen, I'm not doing it." With that James annoyed voice was replaced with a dial tone and I could finally relax.

_You'd think we were scheduling him for a colonoscopy not the launch of his national book tour._

"You're going to be bald by the time you're thirty." My sister, and Swan Publishing's public relations person, jokes from the couch on the far wall of my office. I suppose she's referring to the bad habit I've picked up from our father when stressed so I stop running my hand through my permanently disheveled hair.

It's Saturday, the office is quiet as a church on Tuesday and we're here making sure James book tour goes off without a hitch and the pretentious shithead wants to throw a fit because his birthday happens to be the day of the launch. What are we twelve? I will be so glad when his contract is finished in full.

Thank God Gran had the foresight to negotiate a short term contract with James Hunter. My late boss had an uncanny judgement of character that I've never known to be wrong. Something that helped not only in real life but also in the development of characters that have been brought to life within these walls.

She took a chance on me when there were thousands of more experienced applicants fighting for my position. Fresh out of college she pulled me in as Senior Editor and second in command, an opportunity completely unheard of among my fellow graduates. She threw me in like a toddler on the first day of swimming lessons and I've been doing my best ever since.

To say I admired her is an understatement. She was like a grandmother to me and the relationship we formed the three short years I've been employed here will forever be cherished. Her real name was Loretta Swan and she lived and breathed this place. Thought it up from the ground and made a very successful business from it. Her love of books and the writing community in general made Swan Publishing what it is today. The top publishing company on the west coast and third most successful in the country. Even in her late age she would be the first one in and the second to last one out every day.

The last one out being me.

I love my job and the responsibility Gran bestowed on me is not one I take lightly.

It's been one week since the reading of Grans will. As acting CEO at the time I was unable to make the meeting in Seattle in person but I sat stunned on the conference call not believing the woman I had come to love and respect thought enough of me to write me into her will.

Looking back now I wish I would have paid more attention at her funeral, but all I could see was the rich mahogany encasement adorned in beautiful elaborate flower arrangements. None of which I purchased. The publishing house did, Angela made sure of that, but not me. She once said "_If people don't give me flowers when I'm alive they sure as heck better not buy them for me when I'm dead._" At the time I thought she was joking but like everything Gran said there was wisdom in her words. That's why I placed a special edition print of To Kill a Mockingbird on her final resting bed in the place of flowers. It was her favorite.

Had I been paying more attention to the people around me and not already missing the woman being lowered into the ground, I may have caught a glimpse of my new boss.

The sole heir of Gran's pride and joy is about a year younger than me with no work experience since graduating Columbia University two years ago. Her heiress begins her reign on Monday as Swan Publishing's new CEO. It was easy to forget all bitterness when I heard the most heartbroken voice break through the receiver as the lawyer read Gran's will. One thing was evident in the dejected "yes's" and "no's" from Ms. Isabella Swan...she was devastated by the loss of her grandmother.

Things are about to get interesting for SP. Our new CEO is completely wet behind the ears when it comes to the business and has been on some kind of hiatus for the past two years doing God knows what and is now in charge of a multimillion dollar company that is quite frankly skirting closer to the red line on all the reports that matter to our shareholders. One things for sure Isabella better be ready because the fate of Gran's legacy is now in her questionably capable hands.

_I sure hope Gran knew what she was doing_.

I'm brought back to my office as Alice starts gathering her things.

"Are you headed out?"

"Yes I have to run home and get my bags, I'll meet you at your house in say two hours?" She asks looking at her designer watch. Only my sister would need _bags _plural for an overnight at our parents house in Forks. It's their thirtieth wedding anniversary tomorrow and Alice has planned the whole thing down to the napkins. Seeing as how the festivities start with an early breakfast we're driving up tonight along with our older brother Emmett.

Two hours should be long enough to finish things up around here and get home.

"Yea Tink that sounds great, I'll see you in a bit." I pull her into a hug before helping her on her way. Before she drives off she rolls down the window.

"Don't stress about James, we'll let the new boss handle him come Monday. He can be our welcome present!" She laughs that wind chime laugh and I can't help but to follow suit. It will be interesting to see how Ms. Swan handles the asshat that is James Hunter.

Back in my office I turn on my iPod in the dock that holds a permanent place on my desk. The calming chords of Claire de lune fill my office and I dig into a huge pile of reports.

It seems that just as Gran breathed life into this company, as her health decreased over the past few months so has the business's figures. It seems a record number of manuscripts have been picked up right from under our noses from competing publishers. An assumption that is almost impossible to prove since its almost unheard of for an aspiring writer to only send manuscripts to one publisher at a time. But the manuscripts in question were one's that I know for a fact were in the early stages of negotiations and our copy writers were chomping at the bit to get a piece of them when agreements had been finalized. Of course there is no way to prove any of that so for right now it's just something that we need to keep an eye on. We as in me and my new boss.

As much of a prick as James is he has the morbid talent to be the Stephen King of our generation. The proceeds from his novel alone will keep SP floating comfortably in the black and the shareholders off our backs. Next year however will be huge. The Prism account is due for editing by this years end close. The Prism account is our biggest account to date and also the most mysterious. No one besides Gran knows who the author is, and now that she's gone Ms. Prism is going to have to bring someone else into the fold. I'm assuming its a woman but that's only from her pen name so as far as I know the Best Selling Author _Ms. _Prism could be a four hundred pound man.

There were a lot of questions asked when the ten year contract with a minimum of a five novel saga was established not quite two years ago but after the first manuscript of the series hit our desks all doubts were erased. The series was going to be a fucking gold mine and only one book into the contract that statement has been proven correct. Emmett has already been in collaboration with some LA executives to take the book to the big screen. The original storyline and characters are unlike anything this generation has ever seen and the writing is fresh and easy to follow. There is enough angst and mystery to keep the reader turning pages and an underlying love story that even had me begging to read more.

I would give anything to be handed down the Prism contract but that decision rests with the one person who I can only assume knows all Ms. Prisms secrets...my boss.

My phone vibrating draws my attention and I'm shocked to see its been almost an hour and a half since Alice left. Of course she would know I lost track of time.

_Better leave now Eddie...we don't want to get stuck in traffic._

_P.S I packed your clothes for tomorrow so just pack personals :) you're welcome._

That's my OCD, shopaholic, all knowing sister for you. She also happens to be the only person on the planet allowed to call me Eddie. Mostly because I won't give up calling her Tink. She's the baby of the family at 23, I'm the middle at 26 and Emmett's the eldest barely fourteen months older at 27. When Alice was little she couldn't say our names so she improvised. She still uses Eddie and Emmy but thankfully she spares us our embarrassing nicknames at work.

I gather my things and turn out the lights. After locking the door to my office a light coming from the corner office on the opposite side of the room draws my attention. The executive floor of SP is an open floor plan with four corner offices with a large conference room in the middle with floor to ceiling glass instead of walls. The four corner offices belong to Gran, then Angela (SP's business manager), then Emmett (SP's marketing manager) and then mine. The smaller offices in between are occupied by my four assistant editors, and Alice.

Instead of heading right down the hallway towards the elevators my legs decided to go left towards Grans office. The light seeping through the drawn blinds didn't give way to the occupant inside but as I came up on my mentors office the unmistakable sound of sobs crept through from behind the closed door.

There was no doubt that Ms. Isabella Swan was on the other side of that door and the senior editor/second in command part of me wanted to knock on the door and make my introductions to the new boss. It was after all Saturday and my obvious work ethic should already put me in good standing with her, but the fellow grieving soul in me recognized this wasn't the time.

She was here getting ready to take over her grandmother's legacy and instead of being the hotshot self entitled snob that I envisioned, she was here locked in Gran's office...shattered. I was just thinking about making a good first impression with my boss when in turn she was the one leaving a lasting impression on me.

_Maybe Gran knew what she was doing after all._

So on that note I made my way to the elevator.

**SO?! What did you think? Hit the button below and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Chapters will be shorter this time around so updates will be more frequent. **


	2. Chapter 2 (Some things you can't un-see)

**Hi! Here's chapter 2. Next chapter will be updated shortly sorry for the wait this time around but I was on vacation with my family. Vacation is over though and back here with you...so enjoy!**

-Edward-

There are certain constants in this world that are familiar, comfortable, and necessary.

Take my sister for instance. All the way here last night dancing in her seat chirping a mile a minute about every teeny tiny detail of mom and dads party. "Oh just wait till you see the centerpieces Eddie..." or "the flowers are gorgeous, I had them ordered especially..." blah blah blah. It would've been annoying as hell if her eyes didn't light up and you caught yourself smiling at her for no reason.

Familiar.

Then there's Emmett in the back seat scrolling through my iPod setting the music for the hour and half drive to Forks. He "uh huhs" and "that's great sis" at all the right times sounding completely sincere and placating Alice while he rolls his eyes at me in the rear view.

Comfortable.

And finally remembering the ever-important call ahead to let the parentals know we're on our way so we don't walk in on them desecrating the couch...?!

Quite frankly fucking necessary!

When my alarm went off this morning I prayed like I've never prayed before that it was just a nightmare...A horrible, sweaty, loud nightmare.

My parents wouldn't do that, my sweet mother doesn't even know that position...I came from a damn stork, the same one that brought Emmett before me. Not Alice though she came by a damn sugar fairy.

"Can we just address the big elephant in the room and get past this please?" My sweet virginal mother asked the breakfast table as a whole. Guests by the hundreds would be rolling in just before noon but Alice made sure we had a nice breakfast with just us before the madness started.

My father almost choked on his orange juice trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny Carlisle?" Esme asks.

"You said big!" he says with a wink. I almost puke in my mouth when he finishes with the same lopsided smirk I inherited.

My father and Emmett are so much alike it's scary. They high-five each other and go back to eating breakfast like nothing happened. Mom's smiling at their antics, and Alice well she could care less. I can practically see the crazy in her eyes, no doubt going through her mental checklist for today's events. My family is happy, so thankfully it seems we're going to drop this God awful subject.

"So are you all anxious about tomorrow?" My mom asks my siblings and I.

"Hell no! Don't get me wrong I miss Lottie but Isabella doesn't know all my tricks." _Emmett._ If I didn't work with him and see it with my own eyes I would never believe his level of success. Gran fell for his dimples and antics and in return got a nickname from Emmett.

He only nicknames his favorites.

"Language Emmett! The swear jar is still on top of the fridge." She tells him with a pointed look. "And I wouldn't be so sure, don't bite off more than you can chew with Isabella...that young woman has got some spunk."

"Wait you know her?" I ask ignoring the spark in Emmett's eyes at the challenge mom just unknowingly ignited.

"Loretta used to talk about her all the time...she helped Charlie raise her after her mother left. I never met Isabella in person because she had already left for college by the time we moved back here but her grandmother always had a story to tell about her 'Princess Isabella'."

It's funny to hear my mom refer to the new CEO of SP as a princess, but it gave me hope that she wouldn't turn out to be too bad.

My parents moved back to their birthplaces, Forks, after Alice went off to college. With their nest empty my father accepted a position at Forks General Hospital as Chief of surgery and left Seattle and his seventy-hour work week behind. He's home more with mom, and still after about five years he's happier than ever with his "desk job". He gets to see the inside of an ER room just enough to not miss it and that's fine with him.

None of us kids have ever actually lived in this house but mom made sure we each had our own rooms anyway. My room upstairs is almost an exact replica from the Seattle house I grew up in. Although I must say my "new" room comes upgraded with an entire wall that is floor to ceiling windows looking out into a picture perfect forest.

Although Port Angela's isn't a booming metropolis, it couldn't compare to the tranquility of the woods surrounding my parents secluded home. I spend more time here than a man my age should but I love this house. The entire back of the three story house is glass windows looking out into the deep of the forest. There's a small creek nearby that can be heard in the still of the night and the forest is just thick enough for it to seem mysterious and dark. However I know first-hand from my many walks through them woods that it's calm and the surrounding nature takes your breath away.

"I trust Lottie's judgement, I have a really good feeling about this Isabella!" Alice answers getting up from the table for another cup of coffee. "Does anyone need anything else from the kitchen?" After a chorus of no's she disappears into the kitchen. Mom's eyes follow her out the room.

"1...2...3" she starts counting towards us men"4...and..."my moms eyes light up in amusement when right on time my sisters voice raises from the kitchen.

"NO, NO, NO...This is all wrong...these are not what I ordered..."

"But Miss these are..." some poor caterer who has no idea who they are dealing with starts to say.

"No buts call your manager you'll see...these are not what I ordered... I have guests showing up here in a few hours and it needs to be fixed..." We all try to hide our smiles when she comes busting through the door, "Don't look at me like that they have the salmon glazed with a layer of crushed peanuts" she says all flustered with her hands on her hips.

"Oh the Denali's would love that!" My dad chuckles. Carmen and Eleazer Denali are from Seattle and they met my father when Tanya, their daughter, was brought to the hospital during a very serious allergic reaction...a peanut allergy that she inherited from Eleazer. They've been close family friends since before I can remember.

"Hmmm speaking of Tanya..." not this bullshit again "Edward would it really kill you to take her out just once." I'd rather shoot myself in the foot.

"Yes mom, it would." I tell her with a smile.

"I don't understand, she's such a nice girl." Apparently since Tanya and I are the same age we would be perfect together. Tanya is tall with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Eyes that she makes this ridiculous shade of blue by wearing blue tinted contacts. It's like solid blue m&m's staring you down...creepy. That's not where the fake stops though. She has the phoniest personality of anyone I've ever met and being around her as long as I have I know that her double d breasts didn't happen without surgery and back during the whole Angelina Jolie Tomb Raider phenomenon her lips got three times bigger. How my mother thought I would ever be interested in her, I will never understand.

"I just don't want you to be alone Edward you are such a great man, I want the best for you." I haven't dated anyone serious in a long time, now that's not saying I've been "alone" but I just haven't found anyone worth the effort.

"Well Tanya is not that person. Why don't you ever get on Emmett about this stuff." She cups my cheek with a sweet smile.

"You're my baby boy ...and Emmett has too many ladies." She says with a disapproving look towards Emmett who's wearing the trademark Cullen smirk. He has these stupid dimples though that get my mother every time. She shakes her head at him not able to fight the smile tugging her lips.

"It's not my fault they can't resist this pie..."

"Emmett Matthew Cullen you better not finish that sentence! Good Lord child it's like you were raised by wolves."

"Sorry Momma."

Our laughter is interrupted by one of the caterer's entering the room.

"Um miss?" The poor guy looks like he's going to pee his pants addressing my five foot nothing sister who's no bigger then the chef's hat he's currently twisting the hell out of.

"Yes?" My sister asks.

"I called my manager and she is sending someone with the replacement salmon right away, I'm so sorry for the mishap."

"Thank you for working it out. I assume lunch will still be ready to go on time then?" My sister questioned. If the guy knows whats good for him I hope he says yes. My sister is the most bubbly person on the planet unless one her plans goes to shit and then you better just take cover.

"Yes of course Ma'am." Miss to Ma'am?! That didn't take long. Smart man.

Lunch did go off without a hitch and the party in all was spectacular. My parents were so happy to have all their friends together. Catching my parents secretive looks to one another and watching them move around each other as if in orbit made me want what they have. They are truly in love with one another and have a relationship that sets the mark for couples everywhere. They trust each other implicitly and still thirty years later act like two love-stricken teenagers that can't keep their hands off of each other. Not that I wanted to SEE it...but still it gives me hope that one day I will be lucky enough to experience what they share.

"Bro what the fuck was up with Tanya running around you like a dog in heat all day?" Emmett asks me on the drive back to Port Angela's. I look to Alice who's sleeping beside me in the front passenger seat.

"Man I don't know, you'd think she'd realize by now that its just not going to happen. She cornered me coming out of the bathroom." I look in the rearview in time to see his eyebrows raise.

"No way she followed you what the hell?"

"Yea I was coming out the bathroom and she was right there told me how glad she was that I was there and how she could make the day more memorable." Ugh just thinking about it makes my skin crawl. The woman is vile. "She whispered it in my ear dude her breath smelled like eggs I thought my ear was going to rot off."

"Yea she could make it memorable alright, send you off with herpes. Don't ever go there man she'd have so many holes in that condom she'd be pregnant before you pulled your pants up."

We both laughed. "No shit, I'd never go there man you know that."

"You do need to get laid though man...get rid of all that tension you got. Lets go out tomorrow night we'll get the guys together and grab a few drinks!"

It Emmett talk that means patrol for some new woman. He's right a do need a night out, I've been in a shitload of paperwork and SP responsibilities for the past few weeks I can't see straight. Not to mention I'm a guy and my dick needs to see something besides my right hand soon or its going to cease to function.

"I'm in, we can talk to the guys before the meeting tomorrow." Emmett smiles from the back seat and I wonder if it's because its been a few weeks since I've taken him up on his invites or because he's got something up his sleeve.

Knowing my brother...its both.

**Okay guys we meet Bella next chapter! What are you all thinking? I love Reviews :)**


	3. Chapter 3 (You've sunk my battleship)

A/N I'd like to take a second to thank the readers that have reviewed this story...Thank you! You're awesome and I will continue to reply to all reviews. To those who have added this story to your favorites, or began to follow...you make me smile and I hope you love this story as much as I enjoy writing it :)

-Edward-

Fall has always been my favorite time of year. Trees burst into brilliant oranges and reds and the crisp autumn air feels like the a much needed peace between a scorching summer and harsh winter. It's calming...something I need today.

The parking lot of SP is packed to capacity, which is a first for 7:50 on a Monday morning. This is late for me but we didn't get in from my parents house till late last night and I may have been dragging my feet a bit this morning. Truth be told I'm dreading today.

I'm among the few people who can honestly say they love their job. Emmett has always been the sports star and life of the party. He stands out in a crowd and gets along with everybody, that's why he's so good at his job. Alice has always been the center of attention. She set all the trends amongst our peers growing up, organized every event and fundraiser, and was "the" social butterfly of her schools and the community. She knew everything about everyone not because she was nosy but she's trustworthy and to know her is to love her.

I'm the creative one. I learned to play the piano and guitar at an early age and enjoy all genres of music. While my brother was always in the spotlight growing up I was the most comfortable in a book. Not that I didn't go out, I liked to party too, but I always knew that I wanted to work for a publishing house and have a part in the novels that the next generation would grow up reading. Every time a new manuscript hits my desk it's like Christmas. I can't wait to dig in and develop characters deeper and thicken plots to the point where I know when we put it out on shelves all across the country they won't be there long. In a world where the internet makes household names out of anybody with a video camera I make it a goal for my authors to become real household icons.

SP sits right in the middle of downtown Port Angelas. The laid back atmosphere Gran created makes this place my home. I can wear jeans and polos to work everyday, and have the freedom to work when and how I want without people breathing down my neck telling me how to run my team. Lord only knows why Gran hired me as Senior Editor and Assistant Publisher straight out of college, but she did and I've done a damn good job making SP a shit ton of money.

I don't want Ms Isabella Swan to come in and change everything. I like SP just the way it is.

The meeting room downstairs has been transformed. There are tables along the outer wall covered in every type of breakfast food ever made and a full coffee/juice bar set up at the end. Looks like the new boss lady had breakfast catered in.

It's easy to forget just how many people work here until all four floors are condensed into one room. We're packed in here like sardines. I talk to a few people and wave "hi" to others. My sister spots me from across the room and waves. I can barely see my brother over the mountain of food he has piled up on his plate.

_Free food is good food_. His motto not mine.

He catches me shaking my head in amusement at him, but his smile fades and he begins choking at the same time the room as a whole falls eerily silent.

"You okay there Mr. Cullen?" The sexiest voice I've ever heard asks above the silence. My ears perk at the sound of my name and my eyes catch the stunning woman that can only be my new boss. I hear Emmett clear his throat and answer a "Yes Ma'am" but I can't turn my head from the woman taking her place at the front of the room.

Beautiful brown doe eyes light up in amusement before her heart shaped face sets into the most beautiful smile that makes my heart skip a beat. The creamy white skin of her delicate shoulder looks amazing against her loose long-sleeve off-white sweater. Her sweater is long and she's wearing a very skinny jean with sexy ankle heels that would make my sister jump up and down with an ear-splitting squeal. I'm a guy though so they just make my dick hard. I pray that this Goddess is NOT my new boss..._please don't be my boss, please don't be my boss, please don't be my boss..._

..."Good morning everyone..." The goddess addresses the room..._please don't be my boss..._"My name is Bella Swan!" F.U.C.K. "Thank you for being here this morning I will be having smaller meetings with each department throughout the week but I wanted to address everyone together first. I want to ease some minds this morning...Swan publishing as you know it will stay the same as it is today. My grandmother ran a solid business and you all have made her dream come true with all your hard work and dedication. I have many ideas and plans to take us to the next level but none that will change the foundation my grandmother built this company on."

She pauses as the room erupts into claps and cheers which I myself participate in as well because I can feel the weight lifted from my shoulders. She's beautiful and sweet as she signals for us to quiet down so she can continue, but before she does there is a knock on the door and then it's abruptly opened by none other then James. I asked him to come in for a meeting today for nine this morning, he's always trying to throw his weight around so it shouldn't surprise me the prick is crashing in here over an hour early.

"Can I help you?" Ms. Swan politely asks the asshole. He looks up at her taken back for a second and I don't blame him she's gorgeous. A sick smile crosses his face and I already know he's going to say something stupid.

"Why hello there beautiful...yes you can help me I'm looking for Edward Cullen."

I'm about to speak up when Ms. Swan answers for me.

"Well if you want to head up to his office _Mr. _Cullen will be with you momentarily." She sounds sweet and polite but there is an edge to her look. A sharpness to her delicate features. James looks taken aback for a moment before his usual arrogant persona reappears. He's not used to someone putting him in his place especially when they do it with a smile.

"Do you know who I am lady?" I'm shaking my head because really he couldn't be more of an idiot talking to the CEO of the company like he is. I hear a tiny giggle coming from the other side of the room that I know belongs to my sister. _Yea here's your welcome present Ms. Swan._ Everyone else in the room is looking on at our new leader to see how she's going to handle the situation. Emmett looks like he's seen a ghost, in fact he has since she walked into the room...I'm going to have to ask him about that later.

My attention is brought back to my sexy ass boss and her change in posture makes my dick twitch...fuck she's hot and she's pissed.

"I do know who you are Mr. James Hunter as the CEO of this company it's my job to know what writers I have under contract." James looks confused. Everyone else is in awe. The twelve year old in me wants to cheer "Yea take that!" Ms. Swan doesn't stop though. I catch sight of Alice across the room and I know we're sporting the same shit eating grin. "I'm going to ask you one last time to go upstairs and my executive team and I will meet you there momentarily once I have concluded this staff meeting. Thank you Mr. Hunter." And just like that she turns back to address the rest of the room.

James looks like he could fry and egg on his head as he leaves completely dismissed. Classic.

"Alright everyone, my goal by the end of the week is to have personally met each and every one of you. I'll be spending a lot of time on each floor this week but you can always reach me by email it's been added to all your contact lists. I have an open door policy, unless my door is shut..."another round of laughter erupts from us as we all take in this down-to-earth breath of fresh air "so I'll see you all around. Enjoy breakfast!" She's right in front of me as she heads for the door. She turns around to say something else but my oaf of a brother captures her arm. There's a twinge of something inside me over that simple action. Almost anger and I don't understand it. Over the noise of the room I can still hear him say "Bella...Bella hold on a second." His face is still weird and when she turns around with a "Not now Emmett" I realize they know each other.

She pulls her arm from him, lifts her head, and in a much louder voice than the one she was just dismissing my brother in she says "I need Ms Weber and the Cullen's in my office, please!"

Everyone floods out of the meeting room headed towards their departments and I dip into the stairwell.

When Emmett and I were kids we would always play that Battleship game. I almost always won because Emmett was never very strategic. All I had to do was find out what corner he would clump all his ships together and the game was over. But you know that moment when your opponent finds a ship and you know as you put that little red peg in that it's only a matter of turns until he has sunk your battleship and the whole game changes? That's how I feel right now.

Ms Swan isn't here to change SP...so why do I feel like nothings the same?

**What do you think? Please Review! How do Emmett and Bella know each other? **


	4. Chapter 4 (A Masters in disguise)

**A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed if your a guest please sign up so that I can message you back I love your feedback!**

-Edward-

The stairwell didn't give me much time to think, before I know it I've reached the top floor. There is a lounge area right outside the glass conference room where James is waiting very impatiently. He's staring through Ms. Swans office door like he's trying to light it on fire with his eyes. Sometimes I wonder if he has first hand knowledge of the scary ass shit he writes in his book. The man honestly creeps me out but he writes a mystery thriller that hooks you and drags you through until the very last page. He's talented but sometimes he makes the hair on my neck stand up.

I slip past him and into Ms. Swans office shutting the door behind me. It's almost unrecognizable She's had whiteboards installed floor to ceiling on every available inch of wall space. A plush charcoal grey couch sits underneath the windows leading out into the office. Its the cushioned bench nook that runs the entire length of the wall underneath the panoramic window facing out towards downtown Port Angela's that has my undivided attention. _When did she have that designed?_

The house in Seattle that I grew up in had a breakfast bay window that had seating just like this and it was my favorite spot in the whole world. I would sit in that nook all day reading and snacking while the house ran around me. It was my spot and I didn't realize how much I missed it until just now.

"There you are man, what took you so long?" My brother calls from the couch.

"I took the stairs." I answer him then address Ms. Swan who is looking out towards the city. "I'm sorry about James Ms. Swan."

She startles like she's just snapped out of a deep thought and turns my way. Her eyes look shocked, then troubled, but only for a second before her face sets into a small smile.

"Please call me Bella, that goes for all of you by the way, no 'Isabella's' or 'Ms. Swans' " she giggles toward my siblings and Angela. "I swear someday I'm going to look into having that legally changed."We all laugh. So she doesn't like to be called Isabella...noted. "Now about this asshat she points towards James, I understand this is all about his birthday falling on his launch date?"

My sister stands up from the couch followed by Emmett and Angela. She's the publicist so this is her baby, I learned a long time ago to stay out of the way when it comes to any of her events. I show up and smile that's it. "Yes, if you want me to move it I can, it won't be easy but I can do it..." She begins but Bella signals for her to stop she's laughing and shaking her head.

"Alice I'm not asking you to change it if anything I'd want you to make sure he got stuck at this book signing all freaking day." She smirks and Alice's face lights up. I know that look. They might as well get matching outfits because Alice just found a partner in crime.

She addresses the rest of us and I swear her cheeks flush red when she looks at me but I can't be sure, I do know the color is beautiful. "One thing you need to know right from the beginning is we're a team, I'll always have your backs...deal?"

"Deal!" We all agree collectively.

We follow her out into the main area where she asks James to follow us into the conference room. Bella sits at the head of the table and I take the one to her right. No sooner have we all sat down James decides its time for round two.

"I don't appreciate how you talked to me down there young lady, if that's how you plan on running this company don't plan on being around long." I look at Bella expecting fury but instead she is the picture of calm. This woman continues to impress me. She's the youngest one in this room and yet just her presence demands respect. There is just something so genuine about her I can't describe it.

"Well in all fairness Mr. Hunter I did ask you nicely to wait until the meeting was over it was you who decided to continue in front of my entire staff."

"Now loo.." Bella cuts him off.

"And lets get something else straight while we're at it. You seem to have this entire working relationship backwards. You gave us copyrights Mr. Hunter and by doing so you put your trust in us to make this venture as profitable as possible am I right so far?"

"Yes but..."

"My team has worked diligently this year, months and months of hard work and dedication so that when we put your novel out into the world with both of our names on it, that it makes us both a lot of money." She stands up from her chair leaning on the table, demanding his full attention.

"You are under contract with us, one that we can re-evaluate when the time comes to do so but for right now make no mistake about it the future of "_Twisted affair"_ is in our very capable hands. You've done your job by creating a book that I have no doubt will be on every best seller list in the country come early next year. Now its our turn, this is what we do this is the contract you signed with us. And we are damn good at we do."

"There are twenty four hours in a day Mr. Hunter August 31st is no different. You will be in New York City signing every copy that gets thrown at you, you will take pictures with everyone holding a camera and you'll do it with a smile on your face. For five hours that day you are property of Swan Publishing and in accordance to the defamation of character clause that you signed in your contract, you'll put your best foot forward. The publishing community is much like Hollywood it's all about reputation. You break contract with the first publishing house you work for and you'll be lucky to write for an HOA newsletter."

The room is so quiet I can hear my heart beating in my ears. She looks so sexy. Half the shit she just threw at him I'm still trying to wrap my head around. She's good I'll give her that. Any doubt in my mind had just been replaced by complete faith that she could run this place with her eyes closed. Everything about her intrigues me she's a complete mystery...one I intend to figure out.

"What do you know about this business? Are you even legal to drink?" James...seriously? will the prick ever get a fucking clue. Bella's not phased at all, the only change in her posture is to calmly take her seat again with a small smile tugging her lips. Her next words leave me completely dumfounded.

"Well I can see you're capable of having a mature conversation about this." She says sarcastically. "I will be twenty-five next month. I graduated Columbia University two years ago double majoring in Publishing and business management. I have recently went on to receive my Masters in Business Management from the University of Washington. So to answer your so eloquently asked questions concerning my capabilities, I am of legal age to drink and fully qualified to run my grandmothers company. So I showed you mine now lets see yours Mr. Hunter. What qualifies you to come in here and question my team and the way this company runs?"

"I uh-" For once Mr. James Hunter is at a loss for words.

"How about this..." she says sickeningly sweet, "you continue to write great novels and we'll continue to bring them to life. How does that sound?"

James seems to have realized he has no chance against her, and looks almost sincere.

"I'm sorry Ms. Swan I have obviously misjudged you. You're right I know you guys care about my novels success as much as I do. New York City isn't so bad anyway right? Could be worse." He stands up and walks towards Bella who follows his lead. They shake hands and he looks to the rest of us and apologizes shaking my hand before dipping out of the room.

We all stare at each other for a second before bursting into laughter. Bella, Alice and Angela high five each other. Emmett fist bumps me and when I look back at Bella she's watching me. Beautiful brown eyes suck me in and I can't look away if I wanted too. For a second the job falls away and I feel my age. Sometime this job makes you feel old but with Bella here I could see it in my brother and sisters face and even in quiet Angela's that Bella was just the person SP needed. There isn't a person in this room over thirty for God sakes and for the first time in a while I actually felt like the young mid twenties man I am. _Single too!_ My dick reminded me when Bella's cheeks did in fact flush while our eyes were still locked. The question is, is Bella single?

Actually its not. She's my boss. Nothing can happen.

I try to ignore the weight in my chest that thought causes.

As we all head out to our offices my eyes drop and I know its wrong but I can't stop. _She has the perfect ass...why God, why?_

Suddenly she turns around and I have to stop abruptly before falling into her. Her hand reaches up to my chest to stop the collision but its too late. The impact of her tiny hand on my chest feels like an electric paddle to my heart. Her eyes widen then adjust quickly before she speaks and I swear her voice is more breathy then I've ever heard it. She still hasn't moved and I can hardly breathe.

"Edward can I see you in my office?" She looks at me through her lashes. Shes still shorter than me even with those sexy heels. I nod my head because I think that's all I'm capable of doing right now and follow her to her office.

**Sooo...what do you think? Do you think that's the last we'll hear from James? How do Emmett and Bella know each other and where the heck are Jasper and Rosalie? Leave me some love and I might just give you a hint ;) **

**psst...scroll down just a little bit more...there you go...now review!**


	5. Chapter 5 (Bait & Hooked)

**A/N Hi everyone! I had to silence my email notifications through my phone the other day because of how many follows and favorites were coming through :) My boss thought I was having a family crisis or something. I'm so glad you all love this story...I know where the story is going and I'm just having a blast getting it all out. Your reviews make me :)**

-Edward-

I've never been more glad that my office was equipped with a private bathroom. I needed a moment before heading to Bella's office. The only other office fitted with one was Grans...well...Bella's office now. There's still a twinge of pain whenever Gran comes up, I miss her everyday. It's only been three weeks since the death of my mentor and my pseudo grandmother and the realization is starting to creep in that she's really gone. She won't be popping into my office anymore with PB&J's to make sure I ate because she knew when I get into a manuscript the rest of the world just kind of falls away. No more storming in acting upset over the latest prank from Emmett even though I know she secretly loved their little games. The thought of never having another revenge brainstorm session to get Emmett back makes me sad.

She's gone but in a way she did leave us with a little piece of her.

I've known Bella less than an hour and can already see that her gentle nature and fierce loyalty is genuine and I know just the woman she learned it from. Bella didn't know any of us going into the whole "James incident" today and without any questions asked, she sided with her team, as she calls us and handled the situation with more grace than I could ever expect. I already knew she double majored at Columbia, It was shocking that she returned home and got her Masters in business here in Washington. I also majored in publishing and business management but the fact that she went even further and got her masters is a little intimidating. Getting a masters degree doesn't really constitute a two year hiatus. Here I thought she was out traveling the world living off Grans money or something.

I take one last look in my bathroom mirror realizing I can't put this off any longer. Grabbing the files off my desk I head to Gran- I mean Bella's office. She's closed the blinds but her office door is open. Remembering her "open door" comment from the meeting and the fact that she asked me here in the first place I head on in. Her desk is empty but there are files spread out on a long rectangular coffee table in front of her couch. As I'm staring longingly at the newly constructed reading nook (which I don't think can be considered a nook since it expands the length of the whole wall) the door to her bathroom opens and my breath catches.

_I am so screwed._

If Bella was sexy before in that off -the-shoulder sweater and ankle heels, now she's downright mouthwatering. My long-sleeve Henley feels like a damn winter coat and I know I'm crushing the files in my hand. My whole body is screaming to reach out and take her, to mold myself to her gorgeous body, consume those perfect pink lips and ruin the new side fishtail braid she's sporting. Her sweater has been replaced by a blue and white fitted Columbia University tee and her sexy ankle heels have been swapped for grey chuck taylors...which are somehow equally has hot. Something tells me this is the _real_ Bella and I find _this_ one even more beautiful.

_I'm fucked. _

"Oh...you're here good. Have a seat make yourself comfortable." She tells me motioning toward the couch as she shuts the door to her office. The click of the door shutting sounds like a gun shot in my ears. A chill runs down my back and I'm aware of every move she makes. I can hear her breaths and every step she takes across the carpet sounds like drums pounding in my ears. When she moves by me to take her seat there's a static energy that sends a buzz across my skin. She is going to ruin me.

_Does she have to smell like strawberries?_

My destroyer angel starts to talk but I'm still in a haze. If my brain could possibly focus on anything except the way her lips move when she speaks or the light in her eyes that seem to pull me right into her, I would have told myself to close my mouth. Instead I'm sure she thinks I've lost my mind gaping at her like an idiot. Somewhere in the back of my mind I register her saying "I'm sorry I was so uncomfortable I had to change."

"You're perfect..." _what the hell?...where did that come from? SHE'S YOUR BOSS IDIOT...ABORT ABORT! "..._ I uh...I mean you look great. You're grandma liked to keep things casual around here. Except for big meetings."

She hides her red cheeks from me by looking down at her hands. She takes a breath before making eye contact again. I can't take my eyes off of her, like I'm drinking her in. The taste of strawberries is on my tongue and I want to devour her. I've never had this type of reaction to a woman before in my life. I wish she would have left the damn door open because I would feel a tiny bit accountable if anyone could just walk by and see me pouncing our new CEO. Did she have any self-preservation?

"Um, thank you." She says tucking a stray hair behind her ear. I want to do that. _N__o you don't...SHE'S YOUR BOSS...__shut it down._ "My room-mate decided I was a barbie doll this morning."

"Sounds like my sister and your room-mate would get along great." I laugh with her knowing its exactly what my crazy-ass sister would do.

"So I have to first apologize to you..."

"For what?" I ask.

"We should have had a meeting long before today but with everything going on and all the changes I just couldn't get here any sooner than this week I'm sorry." Her eyes get sad for a moment and I know what she means. I've been the CEO since Gran's been gone and even before her death I was more involved than most in my position. But at the same time It's been less than a month since Gran's passing and a lot has been thrown on Bella's shoulders since then.

"That's okay Bella, I can only imagine how hard this is for you."

She nods before straightening her shoulders. Her sad eyes go away and I can tell Boss Bella's coming back out.

"I've looked at the reports, we look good going into next quarter. But..."

"We have to find the leak." We both say at the same time then laugh at ourselves. We're on the same page. SP is still making a ton of money but the potential loss is quite extensive.

"Right...so what do we know?"

"Well...I'm sure you know SP is one of a very few publishing houses that still accept unsolicited manuscripts..."

"Yes and I want it to remain that way. Just because you can't afford an agent doesn't mean you can't write."

I smile at her because I feel the same way. Every month SP gets thousands of manuscripts from aspiring writers. Most are total crap but a few diamonds in the rough have been found in SP's history.

"I agree. When your grandmother first hired me it wasn't even on our radar, but over the years it's become a real problem. Our "slush pile" has just surpassed 100,000 manuscripts we don't have the man hours to possibly go through them all which is why this problem has been going on for so long. But every once in a while a manuscript will come from our submission editors that is actually worth taking a look at... the commission editors get involved and then the deal falls through. It happens right?" I shrug, looking up from the reports I'm showing her to make sure she's following. I tend to talk fast sometimes. When I look at her though she's watching me and I don't know what to think about that. A beautiful blush creeps up her cheeks and it takes everything I have not to kiss them. I clear my throat and get back to what I was saying before my mind wanders back to taking her right here on her plush inviting couch.

"We didn't pay much attention to it at first, we just thought that negotiations couldn't be met between us and the writers and they chose to go elsewhere. But the frequency in which these cases are occurring has become more steady as time goes on and through a mutual friend I know one of the accounts was lost to Volturi publishing for about half of what we were offering."

"Well there is only one reason why a writer would sell copyrights for 50% less." She contributes.

"Our offer was never made." I tell her. " Or someone gave the writer some low ball bull shit offer-" she gasps and I realize I maybe shouldn't have cussed in front of her. When I look at her though she's still blushing but now she also looks flushed. And nervous. If I didn't know better she looks turned on. _Oh fuck no... I can only take so much. I'm still a man. _Jesus she's gorgeous. _DON'T GO THERE! _

She takes a drink of her coffee.

"Sorry I needed a drink...continue."

"My suspicion is that one of our commission editors are sabotaging these negotiations and then selling them to Volturi as an agent. The problem is we really don't start tracking the manuscript until it gets past negotiations and contract has been signed. These are the same people that finalize deals between agents too, so the possible loss is astronomical."

"I agree so here's what I'm thinking..."

"Fire them all and start over..." She laughs but shakes her head. "I was only kidding."

"Have you ever been fishing Edward?" It's the first time she has said my name and it does something to me. Something deep...something that I can't think about right now with her so close.

"My dad drags Emmett and I out every once in a while. I can't fish for shit but I love the time with them out on the water." Annnnd there's that beautiful smile again.

"That's sweet. Well my dad can be found in one of three places...the police station, his recliner chair, or on the water. Growing up I hated it and would try to get out of it as often as I could but there was this one time my pleading didn't work. There was this catfish that my dad swore was taunting him, he would always see it in his "special spot" but no matter how often he was out there or what kind of bait he used, the fish always got away. He swore it was ten pounds and would flip him off every time he was out there." I can't help but to chuckle because her dad sounds like a character.

"So it's Saturday morning and he drags me out at some ungodly early hour and we meet like ten of his close friends from the nearby reservation and some of his deputies at "his spot"." We all thought he was crazy but he said it's easier to catch a fish with twelve hooks instead of one. I'll be damned about two hours later his best friend Billy reeled the sucker in. Jake helped with the net cause Dad was right the thing was huge and it was the best fish fry we ever had."

"So you wanna go fishing?" I tease nudging her shoulder. She laughs and playfully pushes me back. I shouldn't be this comfortable around her.

"No but we're trying to catch a sneaky fish...we need to use more bait!"

"So what do you propose?"

"We get more manuscripts to our commissioning department. The more that the leak is trying to slip through to our competitors the more obvious it will be."

"To do that though we need to devote a lot of man hours to the slush pile and keep a closer eye on approaching agents."

She pulls a paper out of one of her files and hands it to me. The dollar amount on the bottom of the page surprises me.

"I've created a 'slush fund'" I have to chuckle at the irony.

"I know, I know clever..." she mocks. "The money is there we're going to get everybody on board. All our readers on staff, our free lancers, all of them. The economy is lacking and I have a feeling offering overtime at time in a half will appeal to almost everyone.

It makes sense. The more potential leads that get to our negotiators the more they will be enticed to steal, and the easier it will be to catch them. One problem though...

"Where is this money coming from?"

"We'll call it an investment." Something tells me she's the investor. I know Gran left almost everything to her and her father except some personal items that were left to those closest to her, but the amount just "invested" into SP is a hell of a lot of money.

"Bella-" I start but the look she gives me let's me know she doesn't want to hear it. She gets up with her coffee and stands in front of the windows looking out over the city. I want to say something to her but no words are coming to me... I'm torn between how amazing she looks standing there in the light shining like a real angel, and the change in the air. Her voice cracks a bit when she speaks up and I know she's trying not to cry.

"This company was Gran's dream, after everything she gave up for me-" there's a long pause where she seems to pull herself together. She turns back to me with sad but determined eyes. "We're going to catch whoever is doing this." I nod in agreement because I can't say anything. My brain is screaming not to go over and hold her, whisper to her how much her grandma will be missed, and kiss her until she can't think about all this anymore.

_I have to get out of here. _

But I'm an idiot so I walk over closer to her. I lean back on her desk with my arms crossed on my chest hoping that will be enough to stop me from reaching out for her.

"So when do you want to roll this out to everyone?"

"I was going to tell each department when I do visits this week. I was wondering if you could clear some time in your schedule and go with me. From what my Gran always said. You've been her partner since she hired you and I meant what I said about things not changing. I'd still like you to be my second in command which lets face it the only difference is I have to sign all the damn checks." She laughs and its good to see that smile again.

When Gran was here we ran this place together. Why she ever put so much stock in me I'll never know but I watched her like a hawk and learned everything I could from her. She was technically my boss but she never made me feel that way. We ran everything across each other and acted as each others sound boards on every business decision, micromanaging wasn't her style. A trait she seems to have passed down to Bella.

"I'd really like that Bella. Thank you."

"No thanks needed partner." She smiles again and it's infectious. Her phone goes off and I realize its getting late.

"I have some clients I need to touch base with before lunch. Can you email me the times for this week and I'll make sure my schedule is clear?"

"Yes of course...I have another meeting I have to get to as well." She tells me as she reaches behind me to grab her phone. She's close too close.

Close enough for my mouth to water. She smells like strawberries and I want to lick the scent right off of her.

I follow her out of her office...again shamefully staring at her ass. I shut the door behind me, my hands tugging my hair before my ass even hits my seat.

_What the fuck am I going to do?_

I can't be within five feet of her without wanting to attack her. But the scariest part is even when all that is on the back burner she's smart, funny, and the most intriguing person I've ever met.

I see her knock on Emmett's office door through my open blinds, when the door shuts behind her a whole different panic takes over. How the hell do they know each other? Emmett and I have never had the same taste in woman. Not once. She's not mine nor could she ever be. So why does the thought of him ever being with her piss me off?

I don't know what bothers me more; the fact that my brother may have some past with her, or the idea of her smiling at him the way she was just smiling at me.

**Sooo...Let me know what you think! Reviews make me :) Until next time...**


	6. Chapter 6 (Brothers & Sisters)

**A/N Back for more? Good! The response to this story is amazing, I'm glad you all seem to really enjoy it. Without further adieu...**

-Edward-

I should have known flipping the light on in the break room would be a huge mistake.

Fluorescent bulbs with the likeness of the damn sun send a searing pain through my already throbbing head. The hum of the fridge is like a bulldozer and my footsteps across the tile sound like canons but also the death march at the same time.

I should have never went out last night.

After Bella and I's meeting yesterday morning, the rest of the day flew by. Except of course the hour and a half I waited for Bella to come out of Emmett's office. With James meeting out of the way, that only left my 11:00 with Mrs. Miles.

She's a published author on her third novel with us. Mrs. Miles is in her late forties with a gift for romance. Her last novel had a waiting list before it hit the shelves. Thankfully she's been through the whole process before because I was a little distracted. I repeatedly caught myself stealing glances towards Emmett's office.

I don't know why I was so bothered. But I was. Every minute that went by, the more anxious I became. I had to find out what was or had gone on between them.

Which brought me to last night. _Mistake._

My game plan walking into the club was to get my 6'5 three hundred pound brother tanked. He talked a lot sober but you get him drunk he'd tell you anything you wanted to know. Most of the time it was shit you really didn't want to know. Like when he told me he slept with his girlfriends mom freshman year in college. Yeah turns out Katie did "_get it from her momma"_. Emmett's words-not mine.

This time I was hoping for something a little more useful. We met up with Ben, who's one of my assistant editors, and Tyler who is one of our talent agents. There good guys and we tend to have a great time whenever we can get together.

My plan went to shit.

The drunker Emmett got last night the quieter he got. Pissed me off. It wasn't fair to him. I was really mad at myself, mad that I even cared at all. Bella was just another girl and the only reason I couldn't stop thinking about her was because she was a mystery to me.

I was only able to tell myself that lie long enough for me to finish the shot I was trying to drown in.

I couldn't stop thinking about her. Ben and Tyler asked us what happened with James and I thought I was finally going to get something out of Emmett. He tends to divulge more than he needs to when he's wasted, which at this point about ten rounds later he was officially trashed.

Tyler said something about how awesome it was that she set him straight. I ignored the part where he said '_I bet she was hot as fuck putting that prick in his place...damn she's fine.'_ Well I tried to at least...but she was hot as fuck. Her eerily calm demeanor and that sexy sly grin, how she cut straight to the point eyes set and determined. She was on fire. The way she stood up and leaned against the desk made me almost whimper at the sight of her body. Long legs, tight ass, flat stomach, that naked shoulder teasing the fuck out of me. It was just too much. Add in her collar bone that I wanted to run my tongue across and her creamy neck that I wanted to mark and I was reaching for the next shot. If I was going to get anything out of Emmett he couldn't know what I thought about her.

I was hoping to get something more out of Emmett but all I got was a shoulder shrug and a _'she handled it but hey takes one to know one right?! Who wants another? Next rounds on me!'_

He kept up with that cryptic shit all night. Later in the night a group of girls that we had been exchanging looks with since we walked in, came over after a while and started flirting with us. If that's what you call laughing at everything we say and tossing their hair around. They were hot don't get me wrong but they weren't Bella. I couldn't have Bella though, which pissed me off, and these woman were ready and willing.

When Ashley, Amy no-fuck I can't remember her name, ran her hand up my leg I didn't push her away. I may have leaned into her when she started whispering in my ear wanting to take me to the bathroom. I wasn't seeing things very clearly at that point, I was passed trashed. So when she mentioned her lips around my dick my lips found her neck. She didn't smell like strawberries but she was warm and her hand was applying the right amount of pressure to my jean covered cock.

Things got heated and I remember throwing some cash on the table and taking her outside. My car was parked close. I wasn't going to be driving but if she wanted to blow me I thought my car would fair better than the bathroom. She was pressed against my car and the whole time there was a war going on in my head.

_It wasn't from the alcohol._

"Morning Penny!" My brother shouts at an ear piercing bellow pulling me from my thoughts of last nights escapades.

Fucking nicknames. My unruly bronze hair was the inspiration behind that one.

"uhhhhhh...fuck Emmett lower your voice." I groan.

The coffee maker _finally _finishes and I can't pour it in my mug fast enough. It soothes my throat and I feel like I might just have a chance getting through the day now.

Emmett laughs at my misery, the fucker never gets a hang over. I don't know how but he just doesn't get them. It's probably because there's nothing between the ears up there but just once I'd like to see him miserable the next morning. He hands me a bag and I want to cry when I see the familiar golden arches.

"Thought you may need this."

"Thanks teddy bear." I tease him around a mouth full of sausage egg and cheese mcgriddle. Seriously whoever came up with such a perfect breakfast sandwich needs a noble fucking peace prize. I feel kind of bad now. As far as older brothers go I could've done worse. The big oaf has a heart the size of Texas yet he's one of the crudest bastards I know.

"So what happened last night? I saw you leave with April..." _So that was her name. _"Was it good man. You needed to get your dick wet. How was it? She looks like a reverse cowgirl type...did she swallow?" I almost choke on my food. It's seven thirty in the morning so I know we're the only ones here but it still sounds like he's yelling.

There's a gasp from the doorway and I know who it is. I don't have to look over my stupid-dumb-ass-loud-mouth-mother-fucker of a brother to know who just heard his very colorful interrogation.

I look at Emmett who is now standing ram rod straight with a deer in headlights look at something above my head. _Yeah go ahead and turn around you fuck stick. That's our boss. _

I. could. kill. him.

"Good morning, how are you guys?" Bella asks as she squeezes between the two of us pouring herself a cup of coffee. I swallow the food in my mouth with a look to my brother. I hope he gets my message. _Run and hide mother fucker run and hide. _

I finally look to Bella and I wish I hadn't. Her hair is rain soaked because it rained this morning like usual since we live in the wettest part of the continental U.S. Her skinny jeans are tucked into cute gray rain boots with multicolored polka dots. She's wearing a tight black zip up hoodie with the zipper pulled down just far enough to tease me.

"hm hmm...Doing great Bella, how about you?" Emmett asks. I can't respond she looks gorgeous. She must have just got in. I can still see wet spots where the drops of rain hit her hoodie and the laptop bag she has over her shoulder. She takes a sip of her coffee nodding her head. She looks to me and I swear I see disappointment in her eyes for a quick second before they become locked and guarded.

"That's good Emmett. Well I'll leave you guys to it. Edward don't forget we have that meeting with the copy editors this afternoon."

"I'll be there." She turns to leave the room and looks back at Emmett.

"Have that conversation in your office next time...okay?"

My brother nods like the tool he is while I cower in shame and embarrassment.

What my brother doesn't know is I never made it inside my car with...uh...oh right April. Her hair wasn't the right color brown and even in my drunken haze I couldn't trick myself to seeing the gold specks that sparkled in Bella's eyes. I left alone in a cab after I told April that nothing was going to happen.

I didn't want April. I wanted the beautiful woman who just walked out of here completely disgusted with me.

I gut checked Emmett he's huge though so he barely leaned forward grabbing his stomach.

"Thanks Em. Nothing fucking happened by the way. I took a cab home..._alone_!" Frustrated I grab my mug and head to my office.

* * *

Bella avoided me the rest of the day. I tried to catch her in her office before our meeting with the copy editors but she wasn't there. She entered the conference room right on time not a minute before. She didn't make eye contact with me the entire meeting. Always looking down at a file or papers when asking for my input. The meeting went smooth and when it was over she was out of the room before I could stop her without making a scene.

I don't know why I worried so much about getting a moment alone with her I had no clue what I was going to say.

I couldn't just blurt out that after knowing her for a whole two days I can't stop thinking about her.

_Those eyes, that smile._

I want to know everything about her. What she does for fun, her favorite food, what she was like growing up?

A small part of me was glad she was staying away from me. Maybe if I didn't get to know her too well, I would lose interest.

Truth is I've never been more interested... but she is my boss. If we did get to know each other and it ended badly we wouldn't be able to work together and I would have to find another job and leave SP.

Annnd there's my answer since I can't see myself working anywhere else besides SP, this place is like my second home. I like working close with my brother and sister and I love what I do. Bella's a great girl but I don't know enough about her to risk the life I've established here.

I guess it's better this way if Bella thinks I'm some womanizing man whore she'll continue to keep some distance between us.

I'm distracted from that sad thought when my sister walks in my office with a sly grin on her pixie face.

"Hey sis what's up?"

"Guess who approved their itinerary for the weekend?" James. Holy shit Bella did it. "Yes his flight leaves tomorrow night!"

"That's great! When is your flight?"

"I have some things to finish up here tomorrow, so I'm taking off Thursday morning."

That doesn't surprise me, Alice won't admit it but James freaks her out a bit.

"_He's bad news Eddie, I can't put my finger on it...I just know."_ She told me after our first meeting with him about a year ago.

"How about you take your favorite sister to dinner tonight?"

"I'm sure I can pencil you in..." I tell her with a wink, she knows she's my girl. "...should we invite your least favorite brother too?"

She nods and does her bouncy squeal hand clap thing and bolts for the door with a "I have to go change!"

Shaking my head at her silly antics I pick up my desk phone and dial my brothers extension.

"Ell-o?"

"Hey man I'm sorry about this morning. The pix is leaving for New York on Thursday so we're doing dinner tonight... you in?"

"Are you expecting first base from me or is this a nice third base minimum type of dinner?" He jokes. The man can't hold a grudge and I'm thankful for that I was a dick to him this morning.

"I'll let you split the check so no obligations."

"Sweet, give me a few minutes to finish up here and I'll come to your office. Is pipsqueak getting ready now because I could eat a cow!"

"Yes she is, hurry up."

We're both laughing when we hang up. I wish we had decided on where to go so I could call ahead and warn them about Emmett. It's a good thing the guy has a great job, I don't even want to think about the money he drops on food.

About thirty minutes later my brother barges in and takes up my couch.

"So where are we going?" He asks.

"I don't know, we could take her to that Italian place downtown she loves."

"Oh yea lets do that! Their bread sticks are the shit."

He takes the whole unlimited bread sticks deal to a whole new level. They are pretty damn good though.

I can hear my sister talking in the hall and as the voices get closer I recognize she's talking to Bella.

"Come out with us Bella, I won't be back in the office until Monday."

"I would Alice but I have a business dinner tonight...rain check though?"

"Okay! You do look great by the way, I love the those heels!"

"Thanks Alice, have fun at your dinner and keep in touch while you're gone!"

They get to my office and Alice strolls in looking fashionable as ever. The girl always looks like she's come straight off the runway. A runway where short pixies with black spiky hair replace the usual blonde Popsicle stick models.

Bella keeps walking past my office with a "Goodnight Cullens, see you tomorrow!". All I see is a blur of gorgeous flowing brown hair, long creamy legs and royal blue heels that do delicious things to her toned legs.

"G'night!" My brother and I respond.

We get our stuff together and head down to the parking lot.

"I'm driving!" Emmett calls and runs off towards his Hummer.

"No way come on Emmy, lets take my car!" My sister yells out after him. The poor thing hates when Emmett drives because she has to "climb" in and out of it in the heels she's always wearing.

"Not happening Allie, I cant fit into that matchbox. Not to mention my dick would fall off riding around in a baby blue Prius."

"Fine we'll just take Eddie's."

"Sorry Tink my car is still at the bar from last night. I took a cab in this morning. Come on just let Emmett drive I'll lift you up, I'll even buckle you in nice and tight." I tease.

"Ugh you both suck! Lets go." She huffs and puffs to the hummer and I have to hide my laughter because she looks like a pissed off kitten.

We make it to the restaurant and the hostess takes us to our table. On our way we pass a familiar face.

"Bella!" Alice greets scaring the hell out of Bella. She looks up from the stack of papers her and the other two people at the table were going through with an odd face.

"Oh hey guys! Small world."

She looks incredible in a fitted long-sleeve black dress with royal blue drop earrings that match the heels I saw earlier. She looks beautiful under the dim overhead lights and all the shit I came up with earlier today about keeping a distance seems like complete fucking nonsense all of a sudden. That is until I see her company. She's sitting next to a guy with shoulder-length wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. He works out which shouldn't bother me but why couldn't he have a beer gut with teeth missing or something.

"Friends of yours darlin?" He asks with a southern twang. When he smiles, she does too and I want to knock his perfect white teeth out.

There is another blonde at the table, if I had to guess I would say they were twins because the resemblance is uncanny. Except _she_ is beautiful with a nice body and long thick blonde hair that disappears between her back and the booth. She has tight fitted jeans on a siren red blouse that fits around her huge rack in all the right ways without revealing anything at all. She looks at Emmett and me with identical blue eyes to the guy I'm positive is her brother, and then to Bella and the cowboy before taking a deep breath.

Bella and Mr. Cowboy look back at her with worry and understanding.

"Hi I'm Alice and these are my brothers Edward and Emmett. It's nice to meet you!" My socialite sister greets the cowboy reaching her hand across the table. He hasn't been able to take his eyes off my sister and it pisses me off. How can he be here with Bella and be eying up other women? She's sitting right fucking there!

I would never do that to her.

"Edward?" The blonde asks with a questioning look towards Bella. I don't have time to figure out what that exchange meant before smooth-talkin cowboy interrupts, eye's still glued to my baby sister.

"Well aren't you adorable! Jasper Whitlock ma'am and this is my sister Rosalie. Nice to meet you fella's!" He says with a nod towards Emmett and I.

Alice giggles her hand still in Jasper's. I reach out for his hand, cause I want him to stop touching my sister. "Nice to meet you man." I may grip his hand a little tighter than necessary but he doesn't make a mention of it.

"Hi Rosalie, I'm Emmett nice to meet you." My brother greets in a haze. What the hell is wrong with him. God my family is weird. She smiles at him and looks to me and Alice.

"Nice to meet you all."

"Rosalie I love your heels!" My sister squeals.

Bella and Rosalie break out into giggles at my sisters exuberance. The woman loves shoes. Rosalie lifts them up to show my sister the signature red sole. Which just sets my sister into a fit of giggles as well.

"Oh yea you were right Bells, this girl and I will get along just fine!" Rosalie says getting up and hugging my sister. Emmett sucks in a deep breath. I know why blonde hair nice curvy body, sweet with a great smile and not a total airhead. Rosalie is my brothers wet dream come to life.

Between Bella and I, Alice and Jasper, and Emmett watching Rosalie there are enough looks going around for me to keep up with.

"Well guys it was nice to meet you, we'll let you get back to your meeting." I say as I usher my crazy siblings to the booth the hostess is patiently waiting next to.

They all say bye and when we finally get back to the table Alice starts in on us.

"Oh my God did you guys see him. And that accent Lord help me. What did you guys think?" My sister asks obviously talking about Jasper.

Emmett's head goes to his hands before he looks up at us more serious then I think I've ever seen him.

"What's wrong man, you okay?"

"Did you see her, she's fucking perfect." For once in his life my brother sounded sincere when it came to a woman other than our mother or Alice and I could tell right then he was hooked on Rosalie. He might joke around a lot and he's pretty damn crude but he does respect women and there is nothing he wouldn't do for the women in his life.

I'm not going to lie it made me feel good to see that there weren't any feelings between him and Bella. She wasn't mine but after tonight I know all that crap I tried telling myself earlier today was just a bunch of bull shit.

"Bella looks great doesn't she Eddie?" My sister asks with a devious smile. I knew it was a matter of time before she picked up on my feelings the girl has an uncanny ability of knowing everything that's going on.

"She always does."

"I knew it!"

"Drop it Alice."

Our waiter comes and takes our order. I catch us all stealing glances over at their table and surprisingly they seem to be looking this way every now and then as well. Rosalie looks at Emmett with a sad longing look on her face. Jasper can't stop staring at my sister and my eyes have to be burning a hole in the side of Bella's head by now. I can feel her eyes on me at times but when I look up she's buried in the paperwork spread across her table.

A tall hulk of a guy comes to their table and kisses Rosalie and then Bella on the cheek before shaking hands with Jasper like they were old friends. He's Native American and in great shape. Almost as big as Emmett. He could probably give him a run for his money...in fact i'm sure of it.

When he sits next to Bella I decide it's time to stop watching their table afraid of what I might see.

**So?! What do you think? Review Review Review! Be back soon with another update!**


	7. Chapter 7 (what the fu-?)

**A/N Hi all! Sorry for the delay in updates but my household has been on the cycle of sickness. Happy to report the family is all back up and running save for some coughs and runny noses. Not much feedback from last chapter I was surprised. Lets see whats next for our favorite characters! **

-Edward-

"Sooo hypothetically of course...If I were to ask you to bring more bread sticks and then I discovered I couldn't possibly eat anymore could I take them home?" Jesus Em the thirty five you had already wasn't enough. It probably wasn't that many but it sure seemed like it. My brother and those damn dimples have Tammy our waitress in a tizzy. She smiles and winks saying she'll take care of it before heading to the kitchen.

"Some things never change." Alice says smiling at my brothers ridiculousness.

"What can I say I'm a growing boy!" He laughs rubbing his stomach.

"You're 27 I don't think that applies anymore." I tell him and he shrugs.

"Sure it does."

Tammy returns with a few Styrofoam go boxes for our leftovers, because the Italians know nothing about portion control, not that I'm complaining though. She hands Emmett a bag with one already in it, surely filled with piping hot bread sticks.

He takes a look in the bag and...yep the dimples come out. "Thanks you're a doll."

"You're welcome. Just warm them up a bit," She says suggestively "If you have any questions I wrote my number on the top." Her voice leaves nothing to the imagination. It's quite obvious what she really wants my brother to warm up.

Alice clears her throat God love her. Em and I pay the bill and head out. I don't have to look to know that Bella is still here, but I do anyway. So is Hulk, Cowboy and Blondie. For the first time all night since I left her table earlier she looks up just as I'm passing. I smile at her because I can't help not to. My entire body is drawn to her, has been since the moment she walked into SP yesterday morning. She looks beautiful and when her cheeks flush pink as she smiles back I swear my heart stops. Her blush is quickly becoming one of my favorite sights.

How can she look at me with such contempt this morning in the break room and now she's looking at me like...like...I don't know what but it's sexy as fuck.

"Bye Alice it was a pleasure meeting you darlin." Cowboy says with a twinkle in his eye I slow down realizing we're not going to get past their table with just a simple waive in passing.

Alice eats that cowboy routine right up. Her smile is a mile wide. "You as well Jasper, don't be a stranger. You know where to find me!" She giggles.

He looks at Bella with a silly grin, then back to my sister. "That I do..." he says with a wink. He looks back to Bella "I might just have to drop in next week for a grand tour Swan, what do ya think?"

Bella laughs. "I'm sure you will Jasper."

"What about you Rosalie?" My brother asks like a lost puppy. Her features are rigid and she looks pissed. Her eyes are focused on the container in Emmett's hands. Oh shit is she jealous?

Emmett gave up the bag to Alice because she had two to-go boxes. She's tiny so her leftovers could easily feed her the rest of the week.

"Depends are you going to call that number?" She points to Tammy's number, calling him out. The rest of us are snickering but Blondie and Em don't seem to notice.

"What..?" he looks confused then follows her finger. He smiles at her and she softens...slightly. It's the dimples. "Rosalie I thought it would be impossible for you to look anymore gorgeous but jealousy looks stunning on you." She huffs and he winks at her takes out a pen and grabs a napkin from the table. "Here is my number." He goes to hand it to her but brings it back "now don't go throw this away like I'm going to do with this container...call me."

"I wasn't jealous." Blondie quipped taking a drink of her water trying to act aloof to my brothers charms.

"Uh huh just call me and you can tell me how _not _jealous you are." He laughs.

Watching my brother in action going after what he so obviously wants gives me a headache. Why can't I just man up and make a move on the brunette goddess that is currently watching her friend trying to suppress her giggles.

She's the most exquisite creature I've ever laid eyes on. Ever since she walked into to SP yesterday morning she's all I've thought about.

Bella's eyes lock with mine and it makes me feel warm. Like fresh hot brownies on a cold winter night. I want to pull her across the table and kiss those sexy parted lips and lose my fingers in a mess of mahogany waves. But I don't.

Hulk clears his throat and Bella looks down at the table in front of her. Not fast enough to hide her flushed face. That blush...damn...I wonder if her face is the only pla-..NO! I have to get out of here. Thankfully my sister saves me.

"Well we have to get going!" We all say quick goodbyes my eyes linger on Bella for a few moments longer than appropriate and finally...finally we're outside. The crisp fall air feels like a bucket of ice water on my heated skin. I've never had this type of reaction to a woman before. Not like this. The restraint it takes to keep my hands off her body my lips off her neck, it's like nothing I've ever experienced before.

Emmett throws me the keys, "You're driving, I think I ate too much." I laugh because really what was your first clue Emmett? We drop my sister off at her apartment and I get out to walk her to the door. What can I say my mother raised us right.

"I'm going to miss you Pix, be safe and call me okay?" I tell her getting off the elevator on her floor.

"You know I will. I love you Eddie."

"I love you too."

We get to her door and before she ducks inside she gives me a hug. She's tiny in my arms, she always has been.

"You need to tell her how you feel bub, who knows she might just be feeling the same thing."

She gives me that look one of those 'I know what I'm talking about don't question me' looks. For a second I feel like she's right. Alice is always right somehow, it's like she can see the future.

I just nod and head back to the car.

"Do we have to go and get your car tonight? I'll drive you in in the morning dude lets just get to the house." Emmett whines when I get back in the drivers seat.

"No way, I had to take a cab into work this morning. Did you go home with that redhead?" I assumed when I left the bar in a cab last night after the whole April nightmare that I could just catch a ride with Em in the morning but the fucker wasn't home.

He chuckles but it turns to a groan when he grabs his engorged stomach. "Hell yea I did man she did this thing with her legs th-"

"I don't want to know." I interrupt him laughing. It's good to stop Emmett early...the longer you let him go with a story the more likely you are to need brain bleach.

"Well you don't have to worry about those days anymore bro so its all good." I look at him and he's dead serious. "I hate to see the squirt leave but I'm glad she won't be here for Sunday dinner."

"Why's that?"

"Because one short-stack squealing and carrying on is enough!" He must see the confusion on my face because he continues. "Mom's going to flip her shit when she finds out all of her babies fell at the same time."

No...uh huh..nope.

"Don't even try to deny it...I didn't notice it until tonight but you are so gone for Bella. Rosalie...well...damn that girl is mine, even if she doesn't know it yet...and Jasper that slick talking southerner's going to be our new brother!"

I go to argue but it dies on my tongue leaving my mouth dry and scratchy.

"You know how it goes for us we fall, and we fall _hard. _You know our family history man, love at first sight and all that shit. There hasn't been a Cullen before us that didn't fall on their ass and it looks like the three of us are no exception!"

I've been fighting it since I first laid eyes on her because how cruel is it for her to be my boss, but leave it to Emmett to just throw it all out there. Part of me wants to chalk it all up to some silly myth or superstition but the other part of me knows deep down I believe it with every fiber of my being. All I have to do is look at my parents and my grandparents before them. Even my Uncle J was hit with it, although it was a little bit later in life. He met my Aunt Lucy about eight years ago. I was a senior in high school when they met and their wedding was about a week after my graduation. He said he waited long enough for her he wasn't waiting any longer. After about five months together they were married.

Its why all of us, Em, myself and Alice haven't really dated anyone serious. We've grown up hearing the stories, seeing it first hand. When we meet _the one_, we'll know it. We'll know we've found our soul mate.

"Yea well yours didn't turn out to be your boss. What the fuck do I do Em? Not to mention she'll never even give me a shot after what she heard this morning."

My brother has the decency to look chastised.

"I really am sorry about that, I had no clue she was there. About her being your boss who the hell cares. I've got news for you she's it for you so get over the whole boss thing now or look for a new job because this isn't something you can just walk away from."

"I don't even know if she's single...did you see that guy sitting next to her when we left? You don't think they are together do you?"

"If they are I don't think they will be much longer after the vibes you two were throwing down tonight! Seriously I thought you were just going to jump across the table." If he only knew.

"It took everything I had not to do just that."

"Oh yea you're gone." He laughs.

"Hey what about you Mr. Jepsen?"

"Who the fuck is Mr. Jepsen?"

"You know '_Call me baby'" _I sing-song in the best Carly Rae Jepsen impersonation I could muster without my dick falling off.

Emmett busts out into laughter and I'm not keeping it together any better than he is.

"Oh...my...God that's awesome!" He says still cracking up. "Seriously though dude you have to stop letting Alice play with your iPod."

-P-

Work was going to suck today. I had half a mind just to call in. But I didn't because I'm a masochist. I didn't sleep at all last night...not a wink. Emmett barely made it to his room before slipping into his food coma but me-no I was up all damn night.

My tendency to be over-analytical was in full force. Emmett and I's conversation last night replayed on loop through my mind along with every moment since Bella walked into my life. Could she really be the one? I've never understood love at first sight most people with a habit of over-thinking everything like I do can't. It just goes against our nature. How can you fall for someone you know nothing about, it's just not logical. So I did the only thing that made sense, I made a list.

You know what I realized? I was right. Falling for someone you don't know isn't logical...but it happened. I barely know anything about her but somehow I know I can't live without her. Everything about her draws me in. The way she looks, her smell, her voice, the way her cheeks flush the most delicious rose hue, her sweet laughter, her cute giggle, everything. Like a moth to a flame.

And there isn't a damn logical reason why.

It's not that I don't know anything about her it's just I don't know enough. I know she grew up in Forks with her father who also happens to be the chief of police. But what happened to her mom? Did she have any pets growing up? Who was her best friend? I know she went to Columbia but why did she choose a college clear across the country? For everything I do know about her I have ten unanswered questions. She's a puzzle and I need all the pieces.

I've known a hell of a lot more about other woman yet never felt this connected. Sure I've messed around even dated, I am a warm-blooded male, but nothing ever really serious. I thought about it a lot and I came up with this. Falling is a physical reaction. You wouldn't fall on your ass if your brain was clued in because you'd catch yourself before you hit the ground. Falling in love isn't logical either its something that just happens it comes straight out of left field and changes everything.

So for the first time in my life I decided to not over think this, if we're meant to be we'll be. I'm only brave enough to say that because I truly believe in the "_Fallen Cullen's". _

The first floor of SP is completely deserted which isn't unusual seeing as its 5:30am. Hell this is early for me. I couldn't sleep and I'm smart enough to admit that a large part of me was anxious to get in and see Bella this morning. Hopefully by the time she gets in my nerves will have calmed down a bit.

When the elevator door opens to my floor I see I'm not as alone as I thought I was. Bella's door is open and the light is on. I figure saying good morning is a good start in the right direction to building the relationship I so desperately want with her so I bypass my door.

"Knock-Kno-" I'm cut off by the sight in front of me. There are papers everywhere, her dress I recognize from last night is thrown over the back of her chair empty candy wrappers scattered over every available surface. But cuddled up in the window nook in a sweatshirt way too huge to be her own, black leggings and bare feet lays the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She looks so peaceful and out of place in her ransacked office. Her hair is a mess like she's been running her hands through it all night. She must have been here all night. She's still wearing the earrings she wore to the restaurant.

I'm torn between waking her up or going to my office like this never happened. I don't want her to be embarrassed by me finding her like this but I also don't want someone else to be the one find her.

My feet make the decision for me and before I can reign myself in I'm kneeling in front her.

"Bella." I almost whisper I don't want to startle her. "Bella, It's Edward..." I nudge her a bit and she pops up like a jack in the box. Even though I was expecting it she still catches me off guard.

"Oh shit! What time is it?" She questions running her hand through her hair freaking out. She looks around like she's on high alert.

"Shh...hey it's okay no one else is here it's not even 6 yet." Sleepy brown eyes lock with mine and I forget to breathe.

My hand twitches at my side desperately wanting to stroke her soft rosy cheek.

"Have you been here all night?" I ask needing to fill the air before I lean in to kiss those pretty pink lips. Her eyes dart past my shoulder. When I turn to see what she's looking at she grabs my face forcing my eyes back to hers. Ooookay that's odd.

"Don't!"

"Bella wha-?" Her hands are still holding my face in place.

"Just don't..." She has me on my feet and pushing me out her office door before I can finish my sentence let alone piece together what the hell is going on. "I'm sorry but I really have to get ready before everybody starts to show up. I'll see you at ten for our meeting with your editors. Okay? Yea okay bye!"

With that her door slams shut and locks behind me.

_Well Cullen it seems you've been dismissed._

Yea no shit..._What are you hiding Bella?_

**Until next time (which thank goodness will be sooner than before due to no more sickness...yay!) leave me some love aka reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8 (Being with the ones you love)

**Hi Everyone! I'm so happy you all are still with me after my absence with the sickies that I decided to post a bit early. Enjoy leave me some love at the bottom :)**

I don't shut my office door because I want to keep people out, no it _has_ to be closed to keep me in. I want to bust down her door and demand to know what the hell is going on and not just about the secretive shit that just happened in her office. There's something between us I can feel it anytime we're in the same room together. She's driving me crazy.

And what the hell is she hiding?

I answer my emails,which are mostly clients confirming schedules. I've been working hard to get everything squared away because after today's meetings with my Assistant Editors things are about to hectic. Maria is in her mid-thirties and pregnant and about to pop any day now so today will be her last day. I'll be down to three. Ben, Kate and Jessica. They choose to alternate from working at home and the office. They work together with the writers and submit progress reports at scheduled times throughout the process to me and I get back to them with feedback and start working on the ins-and-outs of getting the manuscript to print and out to the masses. When their final edits have been made the manuscript is submitted to me for final review. I only work with the writers after the editing process if there is an issue with production or a complication in promotion schedules.

With three editors instead of four and all my copy editors, readers and free agents going through the slush pile things could get a bit crazy around here. Truth be told I've been working really hard trying to free up my schedule for other reasons. One specifically. The next novel in the Prism series is due soon so it can be published by the end of spring and in hands all over the country in time for the holiday season. I want that account so bad I can taste it.

I lose myself in reports and little odd jobs. I finish organizing my files, finalize all my schedules and make all my return phone calls. I don't want anything hanging over my head going into this meeting. Emmett pops in for a second when he gets in then heads to his office and shuts the door. He's been doing that a lot lately. Angela's been busy all morning wrapping up payroll and expense reports for the month. This time of the month is always the busiest for her. It's two days before SP closes the books for the month. Everything has to be in order and sent off to Bella for approval before months end and with all the changes made lately Angela's been more overworked than usual.

Bella ran out of her office about two hours ago... I assumed to go home and change. Our meeting starts in fifteen minutes so she should be back any minute now. I've decided to just confront her. She said we were partners here that I was still just as much in charge as I was when her grandmother was still here. It's what I would have done with Gran. Whenever there was a contract I didn't agree with or demands she approved from a stubborn writer I marched right in her office and we got it all out on the table. I'm not going to wait for Bella to come to me. I want to know whats going on and I'm going to get my answers. I tell myself that after the meeting no matter what I'm going to get some answers.

I head out to the conference room and take my seat next to the head of the table. The elevator pings across the floor and I look out the floor to ceiling window walls just in time to see Bella and Ben step out. They are both smiling at something said and I'm happy to see she doesn't smile _my _smile at him. Bella heads to her office, probably to drop off her bag and and rain jacket.

"Good morning Edward." Ben greets, sitting his Starbucks on the table to shake my hand. He's being professional because we're at work but I've known the guy for three years and we've grown pretty close. I haven't seen him since Monday night when we all went out to the bar. "You disappeared on us the other night?"

"Yeah sorry about that I had a lot on my mind. I took a cab home."

"It's all good man are we still on for the game this weekend?"

"Of course you want to just come to Emmett and I's house, we'll get some pizza and wings?"

"Hell yea I'll bring the beer."

I spot a very pregnant Maria standing outside the conference room with her arms full of manuscripts and a large bag over her shoulder. Ben runs and gets the door for her and takes everything including the bag from her, all the while scolding her for not calling one of us to help her carry it all up here.

"Good morning gentleman." I get up to pull Maria's chair out.

"Morning Maria, how are you feeling today?"

"Pregnant and Bob is driving me nuts he has unpacked and repacked our hospital bag ten times this week." She huffs. "It's only Wednesday!" Ben and I laugh and she does too. I ask her if she wants a water and grab her one out of the mini-fridge. "Thank you Edward. I feel like a beached whale."

"Well you look great."

"Liar."

"You do you're glowing. You're going to be an awesome mother." That brings a sweet smile to her face.

"Thank you."

Kate walks in carrying an empty box and her smile doesn't quite reach her eyes. I immediately think the worse. Kate is a few years older than me and her husband is a Marine. He just got home from his third deployment to Iraq a few months ago and I thought all was going well. Ben starts chatting her up and before I can say anything to her Bella walks in with Jessica practically attached to her side going on and on about something. Bella looks up at me with a 'save me now' look and I almost laugh. It's like she can ready my mind because she narrows her eyes at me, which actually does make me chuckle. She's got that whole pissed off kitten look that I find really damn adorable on her.

"Good morning Jessica." She turns to me in awe that I even talked to her and changes step over to me.

"Hi Edward." She plops down in the seat next to mine and I inwardly groan. Jessica has always been a bit too flirty with me. She never crosses the line but she treads awful close. "Thanks for saving me a seat handsome." See treading. I choose to ignore her comment and look to Bella. There is no gratitude written on her face for getting Jessica off her back. No in fact her face is tense and her eyes are angry, my only reprieve is that she's looking at Jessica not me. I clear my throat just low enough for her to hear and she looks up at me, I narrow my eyebrows in question and she mouths "nothing" before taking her seat.

Bella starts the meeting and before long we are in deep discussion about all the current and upcoming contracts, issues with clients, any impossible compromises on material and of course expense reports. Maria fills us in on all her current projects and the she's recently finished and ready to hand over to me. Bella thanks her for all her hard work and makes sure she knows her job will always be here waiting for when she's ready to come back no matter how long she wishes to take off with her baby. When I wrap up the meeting asking if anyone has anything they would like to add, the proverbial bomb is dropped and Kate finally tells us what's going on.

"Garrett has been reassigned to Germany. We just got the call Monday." She says looking down at her fingers in her lap. When she looks up at Bella and I, I already know whats about to happen...it's written all over her face. "I just can't do it again...I miss him so much. He was promised a job on base training new soldiers. We can finally be together. I have to go." She's says the last part looking at me and I know she's praying for understanding.

I couldn't possibly understand what it's like for military families, I don't know how they do it honestly.

"Kate I- I mean we..." I say looking to Bella for confirmation. She nods her head so I continue, "...we fully understand why you have to leave. We're just going to hate seeing you go."

"Thank you so much for understanding, I've been stressing out since Monday trying to find the right way to tell you. I just feel awful because it's all so sudden. We have to fly out in two weeks. I have two weeks to get all my affairs in order here with our house and cars and everything. "

"Kate anything we can do to help let us know. Don't worry about your work, Edwards right we're going to hate seeing you leave, but we'll wrap things up for you here. You have enough to worry about getting everything else in order. I'm happy for you, really I am, I'm glad you and your husband will finally be able to be together. I can't imagine what that's like." I know Bella well enough to know she wants to reach across the table and hug Kate to death. I can see it all over her face that she wishes she knew Kate well enough to be of more comfort.

"Thank you Bella, that really means a lot." She sniffs.

The room is silent for a minute nobody really knowing what to say. Leave it to Jessica to break the silence. She looks at me like I'm the only person in the room and I swear I hear Bella's teeth grinding when Jessica places her hand over mine on the table. "Don't worry Edward I'll help you get Kate's projects up to date. I wouldn't mind at all." I snatch my hand out from underneath hers and busy myself shuffling the papers in front of me. I steal a glance at Bella and she's pissed. It's not obvious too anyone else, but I notice a lot more than someone who's not as obsessed with her would. The slight heaving of her chest, narrowed eyes, clenched jaw and her pen tapping away on the file in front of her all clear signs she wants to rip someone's head off. I puff a bit at her obvious problem with Jessica touching me.

"Um thanks but I'll be getting together with Kate and Bella to discuss what arrangements need to be made."

"Okay well don't hesitate to ask." She says sucking on the end of her pen. She probably thinks she's being sexy, but she looks immature and about half her age.

Bella scoffs and Ben smirks at me as Bella ends the meeting hugging Maria telling her to call and let us know when the baby is born. She asks Kate to stay back for a moment and excuses Ben and Jessica from the room. She waives at Ben sending him off sweetly and all but slams the conference door in Jessica's face.

Fuck she's hot when she gets all territorial.

Kate hasn't said a word but she's looking back and forth between Bella and I curiously.

Bella takes a deep breath and turns around towards Kate and I.

"First off let me start by reiterating the fact that I'm happy for you and I completely understand why you're leaving. Just because I took over Monday doesn't mean I don't know your work. Publishing has been my life from a very young age and I'm familiar enough with the projects you've worked on to know you're one of the best in the business. I'm truly sad to see you leave."

"Thank you, I wish things would have worked out differently. You're going to do great things with this company I just know it." Bella smiles at her.

"Lets hope so. I'm assuming you have record of everything your currently working on that you can pass on to us so we know where we stand."

Kate nods. "Yes I've been working on it day and night since I found out. I brought everything with me, it's all in my office. Edward knows all my passwords to the system and my files where I make all my changes and suggestions."

"Okay! Well then we should be alright. I'm sure we will still have tons of questions...will you still be available through emails? I don't want to overwhelm you while your moving but just in case we come across anything?"

"Of course I'll do everything I can to help you guys out. I'm so sorry for leaving like this."

"We get it Kate. I'd be doing the same thing if I was in your shoes." I tell her.

"Thank you Edward. It's been a pleasure working with you."

"You too, I'm really going to miss you. Who is going to help me keep Emmett in line now?"

She glances quickly towards Bella. But not quick enough, Bella tries to look down before I can see her blush but I see it. "I'm sure you'll have plenty of help."

I chuckle and pull her into a hug. "You better call Alice though she's leaving for New York later this afternoon."

"I will, I'm going to make my rounds and say my goodbye's to everyone first. I'll call her as soon as I leave." Kate gives Bella a hug and whispers something in her ear that causes Bella to gasp and then a few seconds later nod her head. When they pull apart it's Bella who speaks up.

"I really wish this all wasn't so sudden I would love to do something for you before you go. How about dinner? Let us take you and your husband out for a farewell dinner. What do you say?"

"That would be wonderful!" Kate and Bella look to me and I nod my head like a bobble-head because although I know Bella meant for it to be the heads of the company treating a departing employee to dinner, the way she said _us_ made it sound an awful lot like a double date.

We all say goodbye and plan to do dinner Saturday night. The second the elevator doors close on Kate, Bella grabs my upper arm and all but drags me to her office. If I wasn't so shocked I'd be impressed, she's a lot stronger than she looks. Her office door closes behind us and she yanks the cord shutting her blinds to the hallway.

"What the hell was that?" She whisper yells.

"From the looks of it I just lost half of my editors in one shot. Good meeting boss." I tease nudging her shoulder.

"You're lucky your not down to one editor Edward. Why was she all over you?" Damn she's pissed...and I'm thrilled. This means she's into me too right? Part of me realizes she's not happy at all but the other part realizes this may be my chance to find out whats going on between us. Obviously she's feeling something for me too.

"Why do you care?" I ask her crossing my arms.

"Have you slept with her?"

"What?! No!"

"Did you sleep with that girl from the bar the other night? I heard you and Emmett in the break room yesterday morning."

"No Bella I didn't." I can't take this anymore. She's buzzing with energy and I can't tell if it's because she's pissed off or if it's the same sexual tension pulsing in me. She's pissed and passionate and I can't take much more of this. I uncross my arms and take a step towards her, she doesn't back down.

"You didn't?" She scoffs like she doesn't believe me. I grab her hips centering her in front of me and she whimpers from the contact.

"Look at me Bella." My voice is low and barely above a whisper. I keeps my hands right where they are because she hasn't batted them away yet and I'll take what I can. She looks up at me and I can see the specks of gold in her beautiful brown eyes. We're so close.

"I didn't sleep with her." She nods her head.

"Okay."

"Ask me why Bella?"

She gulps, "W-why Edward?"

"She wasn't you."

**The end. **

**Ha just kidding. So what do we think? I love your feedback. **

**Side-note! I have this secret and I really want to share it. I've started to write another story about Teachward and a legal yet not so legal Bella. I was thinking when I get to a hundred reviews on this story I would start posting. Are you interested?  
**

**More importantly what are you thinking about this Bella and Edward? Will Rose give Em a chance?**

**-writingnsecret-**


	9. Chapter 9 (Mine)

**A/N: We're getting closer and closer to 100 reviews when we get there I'll start posting my new story! Most of you like that Bella and Edward are finally ****_getting there_****... so am I! You're reviews are awesome. I love hearing what you all think. I try to answer ALL of them so let me know what you think and I'll get back to you. Now that everything is back to normal I'm going to get back to shorter but more frequent updates. So enjoy!  
**

_Previously_

_"No Bella I didn't." I can't take this anymore. She's buzzing with energy and I can't tell if it's because she's pissed off or if it's the same sexual tension pulsing in me. She's pissed and passionate and I can't take much more of this. I uncross my arms and take a step towards her, she doesn't back down._

_"You didn't?" She scoffs like she doesn't believe me. I grab her hips centering her in front of me and she whimpers from the contact._

_"Look at me Bella." My voice is low and barely above a whisper. I keep my hands right where they are because she hasn't batted them away yet and I'll take what I can. She looks up at me and I can see the specks of gold in her beautiful brown eyes. We're so close._

_"I didn't sleep with her." She nods her head._

_"Okay."_

_"Ask me why Bella?"_

_She gulps, "W-why Edward?"_

_"She wasn't you."_

_-P-_

"W-What?" She asks searching my eyes.

I tuck a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and look directly into brown pools. "You heard me Bella."

She tucks her chin to her chest shaking her head. "Edward there's so much we don't know about each other."

"There's a lot we _do_ know."

"We work together. This company depends on us being able to work together."

"And we will."

"There are things I need to tell you, that I just can't right now."

"You're going to have to tell me Bella."

"I know but its just not something I can share with you yet...I want to but I can't."

I lift her chin up so I can see her eyes. "I'll let you have your secrets," she looks relieved. "...for now." I say seriously and she nods her head. "But there are some things I _have _to know."

"What's that?"

I run my finger down her arm and watch has she visibly shivers from my touch. The spark I feel every time we touch brings a smile to my face. "First thing, do you feel that too?" She nods.

I shake my head. "I need real answers Bella, there's no room for misunderstanding here." I smirk at her. She takes a deep breath.

"Yes I feel it."

"I haven't been able to think of anything but you since Monday...do you feel the same?" She gulps.

"Yes."

"Are you seeing anyone?" I ask thinking about Mr. Native Hulk from last night.

"No." I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. "Are you?" She asks.

"No. Even if I was, which I wasn't, that would have ended the moment I saw you. Bella I want you. I know we don't know much about each other, but that's not okay with me. I want to know everything about you. I've never felt this way about anyone and definitely never anything this fast." She nods her head. I narrow my eyes at her.

"I feel the same way." She says in almost a whisper. "What are we going to do?"

"Do you want me Bella?" I ask quietly grabbing both sides of her neck stroking her smooth jaw line with my thumbs.I say I silent prayer because I would fall apart if she said no.

"God yes." _Thank God._

"Then I'm yours." She gasps and searches my eyes for what I don't know but whatever it is I assume she found it. She grabs the front of my shirt pulling me down closer until my forehead rests against hers, panting breaths hit my chin in anticipation so thick I can't even think. When the energy between us becomes too powerful she tilts her head slightly and I feel her words on my lips, brushing mine sinfully.

"You're mine." Hearing those words break me. Breaks all my will power. One of my hands find her waist and I crash her body to mine. Bella smiles against my lips. Her body fits perfectly against me as if we were sculpted as one and cut apart only to put back together again. I brush my lips against hers. Soft, smooth and mine. So mine. I kiss her lightly once more, she licks her lips and a tiny moan escapes her now wet pink lips. I can't take it anymore and crush my lips to hers. The hum of satisfaction I get in response spurs me on. God she's perfect. The smallest touch of my tongue against her sweet lips and she opens up for me. Our lips move together and our tongues explore, tangling and twisting teasing each other. She's perfection and tastes incredible.

Her hands scale my chest and wrap around my neck. Her breasts glide over my chest as I lean down further into her, the new angle of her body making me a very happy man. Delicate fingers trail up and tug on my unruly hair. The way she runs her hands through the hair on my neck and back up to the top of my head is erotic and consuming. All I can feel is Bella. All I smell is Bella. All I can taste is Bella. She captures my every thought and every sound she makes from the her breathing to her moans of pleasure makes my head spin. She drives me wild and before I can even process the movement I grip the back of her thighs and hoist her up. She wraps her legs around my waist and assaults my mouth. Our kisses turn from innocent and passionate to hard and rough in a matter of seconds and I have to sit down before my knees buckle.

I carry her to her window nook and sit down. She pushes me back against the window and I feel the cold glass through my polo shirt. I hiss and the seductress bites my bottom lip. The growl that comes out of me is primal and probably scares the shit out of her but _Holy fuck_! My dick practically launches towards her pussy as she grinds down against it creating the most delicious friction. I know she can feel how hard I am for her. I'm not a little guy. I know I have to slow this down but I sure the hell don't want to. My dick throbs practically screaming at me not to even think about it. An abrupt knock on Bella's office door makes the impossible decision for me. Bella jumps off me like my dick is on fire. And then blushes. She fucking blushes. We were just dry humping the shit out of each other not five seconds ago and the temptress blushes scarlet red. She looks so innocent and it makes me laugh. Like laugh out loud. She looks at me wryly and runs her hand through her hair. Then she points to me and and then to some files on her desk.

"What?" I mouth to her not understanding.

"Cover up." She says pointing to my pants. Oh...yeah okay like that's something I can hide. I can try.

"This isn't over Swan." I tease her getting up to grab the files.

"Count on it." She winks and then giggles at me over her shoulder. Yea that's not helping my "situation" at all. Damn she's so hot.

She goes to answer her door and I hold back the growl when I see who had interrupted us.

"Hey Bellsy did you forgot about our meeting?"

"Bellsy?" She questions. Yeah why he is nicknaming my girl.

"You know you're a ballsy little thing putting James in his place and not taking any of shit and it just sort of came out. I like it."

"Your crazy." She says laughing and shaking her head at him.

"And you're really bad at this whole nickname thing you're going to have to do better than that."

"How about cock-blocker?" I think to myself. Bella clears her throat and the smirk on my brothers face warns me that I might not have thought that _quietly _to myself like I meant too. I snicker and shrug my shoulders pretending to be busy going over some papers in this file that I'm pretty sure is upside down.

"I'm sorry Emmett we just got out of a meeting with the editors and it didn't go so well." Bella tells him.

"What happened?" He asks looking between Bella and I.

"Well Maria is starting her maternity leave and Kate just told us today is her last day. Garrett got assigned to Germany and she's going with him." I tell him.

"Yes so things are going to get even busier around here." Bella says with her back to me still facing Emmett in the door. His eyes cut to her and she shakes her head no in the tiniest of movements. Had I not been staring right at her I would have missed it.

I know I told her she could keep her secrets for now but the fact that Emmett seems to know more than I do pisses me the fuck off.

"Well I'm going to go." I say not trying too hard to mask my anger. Bella lowers her head. Emmett steps out the way and Bella grabs my hand turning me back to face her. She looks so worried.

"I'm sorry." She whispers. Her eyes are pleading with me to understand. I feel all the fight leave me when I look in her eyes and see that she hates this as much as I do. "I promise I will tell you...but for now I just can't. Trust me please." I nod my head. Her hand is still in mine so I pull her a bit closer and kiss her lips softly.

"Mine." I whisper as I pull away. She nods her head and mouths 'Yours'.

I give her one last smile before making my leave catching Emmett's shocked face as I go.

That's right fucker. I feel a bit smug because even though he may know something about her I don't, she's mine.

I got my girl.

**What do you think? Happy/sad? Love it/hate it? Remember when Prisms hits 100 reviews I'll start posting the new story I've been working on. As always reviews make make me :)**


	10. Chap 10 (Crazy baristas & set'n traps)

**A/N: So a very good point was made in a recent review that I want to clarify really quick. I'm not trying to force reviews here. From my end I'm able to see a TON of people reading this fic and I just wanted to entice more people to let me know what they were thinking about it. I've been on the other side of this awesome fanfic world and read hundreds of stories, and there are many writers that encourage reviews with teasers or alternate pov****'s to those that take the time to do it. Seeing as how I haven't written any outtakes yet for this fic I thought using the other one I'm writing would be a good way to go. I apologize if I came across as a review whore-I said that not the reviewer-. (giggles). Writing these fics is something I love to do. I appreciate every single one of you who take the time to read PRISMS. I know there are probably a hundred other things you could be doing right now... but I'm glad you're here :)  
**

I slip out of the office needing to clear my head for a minute. Bella and Emmett are still behind closed doors and I'm trying not to let it bother me. Coffee sounds good right about now, and thankfully there is a Starbucks directly across the street from SP. I was sitting at my desk about two years ago pissed off about all the construction noise interrupting my reading, until the property management building put up a sign saying _Starbucks Coming soon!_ Talk about a small miracle.

It's barely noon but I feel drained. Today has been down-right exhausting, yet somehow I feel lighter and I know it has everything to do with Bella.

Kate leaving us is a huge blow. With Maria we knew it was going to happen and we've been preparing ourselves for a few months now. Not with Kate though. We've projected manuscripts out to her until the end of the year. She has a full schedule plus a share of Maria's work as well. Ben and Jessica already have more than usual because we were dividing up what would have been Maria's projects had she still been with us till the end of the year. Bella and I will probably have to hire some assistants because we still have to oversee everything else as well as pick up the slack in our Editorial department. I could always promote a copy editor or two but I don't have one at the moment that is quite ready to jump in head first and I sure as shit don't have the time needed to train one right now.

Next Monday we are officially opening up the "slush pile" and then the chaos will really begin. I'm hoping we can catch the thief or thieves quickly so we can get back to normal with nothing else looming over our heads but something tells me its going to get worse before it gets better.

"Hi Edward!" Andrea greets me as I walk through the door. She's been here since the place opened and we've grown pretty close. Andrea has dyed purple hair brown eyes, a nose piercing and looks like she should be the lead singer of some punk rock band instead of a barista. She makes a damn good white chocolate mocha though. Spare the jokes, I know its a girly drink, trust me I get enough shit from Emmett. Alice made me try it once though and I've been hooked ever since. Emmett says my testosterone drops a few levels with every cup but he's full of shit. I have no problem in that department. My dick might as well be named Pavlov because at this point I can hear Bella's name and get a hard on.

"Good afternoon Andrea. How are you?"

"Oh you know living the dream." She says waving her arms around the cafe causing us both to laugh. Andrea is the assistant manager, she opens almost every morning and leaves after the lunch rush. This isn't her only job though she's a computer whiz and repairs computers and laptops out of an office in her parents pawn shop.

I'm in here almost everyday so she knows what I get and is already busy making my coffee. "I also need another one...when you're done with that."

"You need a Venti black for your brother?" I shake my head and smile at the thought of my girl. "Well that smile isn't for your brother...it's for a lady friend isn't it?" She asks wagging her eyebrows. I nod my head chuckling, how does she know that? "ooo...don't tell me, let me guess...um lets see there _has_ been a few new faces around lately but- whoa hold up it's not Ms. Caramel Macchiato is it?" That was exactly what I was going to get Bella. I noticed her caramel creamer in the break room fridge the other day and figured it would be my best bet.

"Who's Ms. Caramel Macchiato?"

"You know, that new sexy legs you all got over there." She says nodding her head towards SP." Oh yea did I mention Andrea plays for the other team? I narrow my eyes at her because there is no way she could know this. "You know brown hair and eyes, blushes like a virgin on prom night over the littlest things." At this point I'm gaping at her like a damn fish.

"Okay that's creepy that you know that." She laughs at me.

"She was in here with some knock out blonde the other day talking about some gorgeous man with crazy bronze sex hair." She says with a pointed look towards my hair. "I swear Edward those two walked in here together and I had to pinch myself. Wore my toy out last night to those two. Hmm hmmm."

"Andrea! Seriously..." I was still trying to process everything but I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "So wait a minute she was talking about me? Hold on... YOU DID WHAT?! Oh hell no. Stay away from my girl!" I finish pointing at her with the best serious face I could make while laughing.

"I'm not making any promises that girl is fiiiiiine!"

"Are you done with those coffees yet?" I tease. She writes on the cups before handing them to me.

"Yea yea here you go sex hair!" I pay her and she's still giggling as I head out the door. I turn back and give her the signature 'I'm watching you' signal, you know where you make a 'V' with your index and middle finger and point them back and forth between you and your targets eyes. It doesn't phase her one bit. The little pervert blows me a damn kiss.

Back at SP, Bella's office door is still closed so I go to Kate's office and start grabbing files off the mountain size piles on her desk. I'm on my second trip between her office and mine when Emmett comes in and picks some up.

"Hey Em, I thought you were still in a meeting with Bella."

"No she's in there with that guy from the restaurant last night."

"Which one Hulk or Cowboy?"

"Hulk." That's just wonderful.

"What's he doing here?"

"I don't know go ask her yourself. She told me to send you in when you got back. Apparently she wants you to meet him."

"Oh okay."

"Go on I got this." He says reaching for the files in my arms.

"Thanks man. I've got to get something from my office anyway."

He grabs another stack and follows me to my office.

"So you talked to her?" He's got that big goofy grin and he's waggling his eyebrows. I'm waiting for him to bust out with '_Bow chick-a-wow wow' at_ any moment.

"Yes, it went...well." I say not being able to hold back a smile.

He laughs at me. "Yea I noticed."

"Hey I've been meaning to ask why don't we see if mom and dad can come up here for Sunday dinner? I have to go through all this and come up with a game plan or I don't know how I'm going to make my deadlines."

"Sounds good I'll call mom and see what she says."

"Thanks bro." I grab the coffees from my desk and head to Bella's office, knocking on the door before entering.

"Hi." She says with a blinding smile from her desk.

"Hi beautiful." _Damn she's gorgeous..._and for a moment I forget there is someone else in the room.

"So the cat's out of the bag huh?" Hulk jokes as he gets up from the couch. I hand Bella her coffee, she accepts it with a shocked look on her face. _You better get used to sweetie._ I wink at her and she blushes. I love that. "I'm Jake nice to meet you...officially." He greets and I shake his outstretched hand.

"Hello Jake, I'm Edward."

"So! Now that you two have met, lets get down to business." Bella stands and points to one of the whiteboards on the far wall where someone has hung what looks like blueprints to the building. "Edward Jake here runs his own security business. It's kind of a big thing for me so I'm updating our systems." She says fidgeting a bit at the last part.

"Great so what do you have in mind?" Jake begins to point out all the entry points and emergency doors. In a nutshell he's going to come in this weekend and set up a whole new system with different codes for every employee. He's also installing cameras all over the place. When he gets finished with all his tech talk, him and Bella both look to me to see what I think. Even though half of what he said sounded like another language the gist of it all is great and honestly a newer security system is just what SP needs.

"Seth will be coming in tomorrow to handle all the system changes. He's using a new program for all the tracking and files and a new encryption software that I'm convinced will be able to weed out your thief in no time."

"Good. As always Jake I'm impressed. I appreciate this. Thank you." She takes a drink of her coffee.

"No thanks needed Bells." She smiles at him and he begins to pack up his things. "Well I'm going to head out I have to go check on all this equipment."

"This is great Jake. You do good work." I shake his hand again.

"Thank you. Take care of our girl here." _My girl._

"Will do."

"I'll see you around I'm sure." I nod and he goes and hugs Bella. "I'll see you tonight Bells."

"Okay Bye Jake." Thankfully he shuts the door behind him.

"Tonight?" I ask.

"Him and Seth are staying with Rosalie and I until they finish here." I guess she see's something on my face because she keeps going. "Jake and I grew up together our dad's are best friends."

"Oh okay." Does Jake know they are _just _friends? He didn't seem mad or jealous at all seeing her and I together. Have they always been _just _friends?

"I grew up with his boyfriend Seth as well." My head snaps up and she giggles. Hulk is gay. Well I'm liking him a whole lot more now that I know he's not after my girl.

"Laugh it up Swan." I quip with a smirk of my own.

"So Seth will be here tomorrow. He'll have the new system up by Saturday and I'll get an email out to everyone on how to log in. Manuscripts from the slush-pile will be entered in the system before going out and will essentially be tracked throughout the entire process. Although we're the only ones who know that."

"What do you mean?"

"If _you _ were to pull an entry from the slush-pile how long would it take for you to read through it and determine its potential?"

"Depends if it was the only thing I was working on...four days. Two to read through it, and one day each to develop possible changes in plots and characters. That of course is only to decide if it's even worth sending up to the copy-editors for a second look. If I'm working full time around it, more like 7 days."

"That's about what I got...this program will flag any accounts that have been out over 10 days. If someone is holding it for longer than 10 days without even filling out a preliminary report than something isn't right. It will narrow our possible suspects down quite a bit. Like I said they'll be oblivious to the fact that the manuscript is being tracked from the day it leaves the vault."

Makes sense. Once again I'm amazed at her efficiency.

"You're doing great Bella. This will all be figured out in no time."

"I hope so." She looks sad again.

"Hey come here." I take her hand and pull her to the windows. I sit with my back against the wall and pull her down between my legs. She snuggles up to me with her back to my chest. Her hair smells like strawberries and I take a moment breathing her in. _Mine._

"Did you just smell me?" She giggles.

"Yes I did, you smell delicious." I kiss her cheek. She sighs so content it sounds like a purr. She sips her coffee and we both stare out the window pensively, enjoying this moment of calm. A few minutes later she breaks the silence.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Why does my cup say Ms. sexy legs?" Fucking Andrea that little shit! I look at my cup and sure enough mine says 'Mr. sex hair' I show Bella my cup and she gasps then breaks into giggles.

"Yea about that...stay away from Andrea." I tell her which only makes her laugh harder. _Music to my ears._

**There you have it...until next time. Let me know what you think. Reviews make me :)**


	11. Chapter 11 (Suggestions & Mama Bears)

**A/N: Hi there! Here we go, little bit of a filler chapter but it had to happen. Hope you like it just the same...**

**-Edward-**

There are so many things that need to be done right now that I can't even wrap my head around half of it at the moment. I have to go through all the manuscripts currently circulating through my editorial department, _well what's left of it_, and reset deadlines, switch up who will be working on what and finish up the projects that Kate is in the middle of. That means meetings, and phone calls, and phone calls about meetings and meetings about phone calls and ...well you get the picture. For as many reasons as I have to get back to work there are a few really good ones to stay right where I am.

As heated as things got between Bella and I this morning, sitting here in this window seat in Bella's office looking out over the city sipping Starbucks was even more perfect. I can't remember the last time I've ever felt such peace. Amongst all the chaos around us, right here right now, it's just Bella and I. She feels so warm against my chest. The soothing scent of her strawberry shampoo and her light tapping on my leg with her fingers has me so relaxed I can feel sleep begging to take me from the stressful day that awaits me the moment I move.

We've been sitting here for all of ten minutes but once our coffees are finished there is an unspoken agreement between the two of us that it's time to get back to work. The look in her eyes says these past few moments meant as much to her as they did me, which gives me a little momentum for the rest of the day.

"So I've been doing some thinking." Bella says breaking our silent reprieve.

"About?"

"Well mostly about our serious lack of an editorial department at the moment."

"When have you had time to do that? You've been in back to back meetings since Kate told us."

She rolls her eyes at me with a smirk. "I'm a multi-tasker." She says incredulously.

I laugh. "Okay and what have you come with?"

"I want to bring someone in."

Why is she biting her lip? I wet my own not being able to move my eyes from her bottom lip caught between her teeth. She clears her throat and snaps me back to attention. She caught me. I run my hand through my hair in an attempt to center myself and get back to what she was saying.

"I would love that hell I'd like to bring in a few people but I just don't have anyone right now that's ready to be moved up and can take on the level and quantity of work I have for them."

"What kind of person would you be looking for?" She asks even though I know she is fully aware of what I need in an editor.

"Well I need someone with experience, they need to be fast but thorough. I need someone who knows this company and how the process works."

Bella's nodding her head.

"This is your department Edward but if you're willing to trust me on this I know someone who can really help us out. She double majored in Publishing and English composition. She has a fresh eye and impeccable talent when it comes to story dynamics and character development. She's a total perfectionist who doesn't overlook the tiniest of details, punctual to the point of annoyance and the best part is she's already been working for SP for a few years...well technically."

"Technically?" I ask. Then my girl gets nervous. It's subtle but it's there she starts fiddling with papers on her desk and looks down at her hands shifting her weight from side to side. I lift her chin up and try again. "Technically?"

"Well she's been working as more or less a freelance copy editor. Up until recently it has been necessary that she work from home. My grandmother hired her a few years ago but she's never actually been here before. Things are different now and I know she's just the person we need."

"I have a ton of copy editors Bella, I need an editor and the jobs are very different." I tell her. She knows the differences between the two so I don't feel the need to bring them up to her. A copy editor does all the preliminary work...grammar, punctuation, sentence structure, fact checking all of it. By the time it hits the editors the manuscript has already been typeset (how it will actually appears in book format) bound with a rough design for the cover. My editors finalize plots, characters, the flow of the story, it's general design and overall feel. I have the final review and Bella of course but we give it our approval and its ready for the press.

"She was the editor-in-chief for the _Columbia Daily Spectator_ for three solid years and they were the best the school has ever seen. Like I said she has a great eye, and she's one of the most organized people on the planet, she's tough as nails and I know she can more than handle this."

"So she went to school with you?" She nods her head. "Your grandmother knew her?"

She nods again. "Gran knew her personally and hired her. She's been working from home for a few years but I know recently she's been wanting to change things up as her circumstances have changed."

"Can I meet her first?"

She laughs a little at that. "Edward this is your department and you don't have to hire her it was just a suggestion... and you already have met her?"

I raise my brow in question. I thought she said she's never been here before?

"It's Rosalie."

"Rosalie?" She nods her head. "Alright, well how about this. Have her come in tomorrow I'll send her home with some manuscripts that I've been going through and we'll see how she does. Sound good?"

"Yes thank you I'll have her here tomorrow what time works for you?"

"How about ten am?"

"She'll be here."

"Great...I have a few more calls to make but maybe we could get Emmett and Angela together and go get some lunch. What do you think?"

"I would love that, my brain just won't turn off." From the scene I walked into this morning in her office it's obvious she didn't go home last night. She dipped out for a bit I'm assuming to shower and change but she was right back in before the meeting. I kiss her cheek goodbye and I'm rewarded with not only the adorable flush of her rosy cheeks but also her sweet smile.

* * *

"You're going to hire her right?"

I roll my eyes ignoring the idiot that is my brother. He has not stopped harassing me about hiring Rosalie ever since we mentioned it over lunch. Angela thought it was an excellent idea and Emmett...? well it's obvious what he thinks. He hands me a beer and I take it even though he's probably just trying to bribe me. I take a swig before setting it on the coffee table. I don't look up at him because I know I'll laugh. He's so gone over this girl it isn't even funny. He might as well be jumping up and down waiving his hands in front of my face as subtle as his intense glare is, I can literally feel it. It's fun watching him squirm though.

Truth is I'm meeting with Rosalie tomorrow and giving her the test scripts just for formality. I have every intention of offering her the job on Monday when she returns them. If Gran and Bella like her then I'm sure she's great.

"She's coming in tomorrow for an interview Em, we'll see how it goes from there." I deadpan. What can I say... we're brothers, bugging the shit out of one another is some kind of unwritten rule.

"You're going to hire her and your going to give her Kate's old office the one right next to mine."

"Oh, I don't think so. You should have seen Jessica in our meeting today I'm thinking about changing some things up. Maybe Jessica would like to upgrade to Kate's old office."

He about chokes on his beer and I have to look up. He scoffs at me. "You do that and I'll have to kick your ass every time she says the word 'like'!" He starts mocking her in some high pitched voice and waiving his hands around, pretending to flip his hair back and forth over his shoulders. I'm laughing so hard I can barely breathe.

"Okay okay okay I'll see what I can do."

He smiles and gets up from his chair. I think he's halfway to the kitchen when I get smacked upside the face with one of our couch pillows. "Hire her fucker!" He says pointing at me. My phone goes off on the coffee table and I groan when I see it's my mother. I talked to her this morning when Bella had left for a bit before our meeting so this call can only mean one thing.

"Hey Em did you call mom this afternoon about Sunday?"

"Yea they're going to pick Alice up from the airport Sunday then they are all coming over. Don't worry I didn't tell mom about the girls!" He yells from the kitchen. My phone stops ringing, but that doesn't mean a damn thing.

I pinch the bridge of my nose knowing that if Emmett didn't tell her then that only leaves one person. Or Pixie I should say.

"Damn it Emmett, Pix had lunch with mom and dad today and then they took her to the airport."

"Oh hell." He groans suddenly leaning over the back of the couch.

"Yea." Then I start the countdown. "One...two...th" My phone rings and with one last look to my brother I answer the phone.

"Hi mother!" I greet sweetly hoping she'll have mercy on me for not calling her sooner. One thing you don't ever do is keep something from Esme Cullen. And really we weren't keeping the girls a secret we were just waiting to tell her until this weekend. She won't see it that way though. She's been waiting for this day since we were all old enough to notice the opposite sex.

"Don't hello me. Are you with your brother?"

"Yes."

"Put me on speaker phone!" I do as my mother tells me because even though logically I know there are many miles between us she still scares me a little.

"Hi mama!" Emmett says trying to get on her good side. He's smiling at the phone like his dimples are going to get him out of this.

"Is there something you all want to tell me?"

Emmett and I both nod forgetting that she isn't here to see us. I clear my throat "hmm yes mom we do. We met _them._"

She squeals through the phone so loud I fear for my speaker. " .EVERYTHING!" She sounds so happy I visualize the tears welling up in her eyes. Emmett and I smile at each other before we start telling her all about the women that have stolen our hearts.

**The guys should have known that Alice wouldn't have been able to not mention her cowboy. Mama bear Esme doesn't mess around. Next chapter will be here soon! As always reviews make me :)**


End file.
